Family Doesn't Always Mean Blood
by savygirl1515
Summary: Galiana is Gajeel's older sister and she has finally found him after 19 years along with a guild that she can call family. With both of their parents gone all she has is Gajeel and her husband Benno, so let the craziness and the adventures ensue! I do not own Fairy Tail but i do own my two OC characters. I hope you enjoy my first Fairy Tail themed story. Gajeel/Levy, OC/OC, NaLu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Reunion

She walked up to the guild doors with a smirk. "Hope you're ready to see me baby brother." She laughs lightly to herself and pushes the doors open. When she opens the doors, no one notices but as she walks in she starts attracting attention. Of course who wouldn't? Standing at 5'9", glistening raven black hair that reaches her shoulders, a curvy body that could kill a man if he stared to long, high cheekbones and angled red eyes, and her tattoos and piercings were delicately placed along her body. She was truly a sight to see.

About halfway into the guild all eyes were on her except one pair, her brother's. She gives a wide smile. "You haven't seen your older sister in 19 years and you aren't even going to look at her? I'm hurt Gajeel." Everyone instantly turns to look at Gajeel instead of the woman. He audibly sighed and turned around looking irritated.

"I thought you were dead along with our parents." He stands up and starts walking toward her. Everyone remains silent and watches the two.

"Come on Gajeel, you should have known I wouldn't die easily. Sure it took me a good month to regenerate but even back then my magic was strong enough to get your ass out of there and to stay alive." At this point, they were both standing in front of each other about a foot apart analyzing one another.

"You didn't grow much." He smirked.

"You grew too much." She smirked right back and hugged him.

"I missed you Galiana." He said quietly that only she could hear.

"I missed you too Gajeel." She sniffled slightly.

"So what the fuck just happened?" Natsu spoke up while the two siblings hugged it out.

"It would appear Gajeel has an older sister." Lily said looking thoughtful.

"There is no way those two are related, she is sexy as hell and Gajeel is…Gajeel." Laxus barked out. Mira smacked his arm and gave one of her looks that could make anyone terrified of her. Laxus shut his mouth as fast as he opened it and looked down.

The siblings had stopped hugging by then and then the guild members started approaching but not before Master Makarov introduced himself and the guild known as Fairy Tail.

"Are you planning on joining the guild Ms. Redfox?"

"Yeah, of course. After trying to find my brother for 19 years it would be nice to be in the same guild as him." She shifted slightly in her seat, clearly uncomfortable with the stares and how close the master was sitting next to her. "And you can call me Ana, I've always hated Galiana or Ms. Redfox, It's too formal." She smiles slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to see what the guild is about first before joining?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"After what I saw at the GMG, there is no doubt that I wouldn't want to join." She smiles brightly.

Mira walks over, pushing through people with the guild stamp in her hand. "What color and where would you like it?"

Ana ponders for a second and then stands up and pulls off her red long sleeve shirt to reveal a sports bra and more tattoos that run up her sides. "Well I don't have much room but what about here." She points to her inner left bicep. "And let's go with black." Ana holds out her arm to Mira and stands up, Mira smiles politely and stamps her arm. And right as she pulls the stamp away, she feels a slap to the ass and sees the master smiling. But before she could do anything, Gajeel punches the small man into a wall. Everyone looks shocked at first but then starts laughing collectively as the old man groans and slides down the wall.

"Time to celebrate a new member of the family!" Natsu yells and Lucy tries but fails to calm him down. Everyone roars in celebration and raises their hands into the air. As Ana begins to try and put her shirt back on, she is dragged to the side by Lucy and a few other female guild members.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. It's nice to meet you!" She gives a cheerful smile and Ana tries to return one.

"It's nice to meet you." Ana says somewhat quietly.

She looks to the next girl who has blue hair and is extremely petite. "Hi, I'm Levy." She smiles warmly. "It's so good to meet a family member of Gajeel's."

"Are you good friends with my brother?" She asks happily.

"Well…we are kind of more than friends…" Levy says while her cheeks turn pink and she rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh wow, never thought he would end up with a woman. He used to play dress up with me when we were little. He would always insist on me doing his makeup and braiding his hair." Ana says with an evil smirk.

The girls especially Cana looked like they were about to die from laughter. When the laughing stopped, the rest of the girls introduced themselves and then after a few hours of chatting and drinking Ana decided to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" Lucy whined.

"Sorry, but I need my beauty sleep and I still have to unpack all of my shit." Ana says looking tired.

"Let me walk you home." A gruff voice says.

"Okay Princess Gajeel, I would be honored." Ana and the girls laugh once more as Gajeel slings his sister over his shoulder and starts walking toward the door. "Let me go! You overly sized piece of scrap metal! This is no way to treat your older sister!" Ana starts punching his back and kicking but he just rolls his eyes and walks out the door.

"I can't believe you told them about dress up." Gajeel put his head in his hands as they walked to his sister's new apartment.

"I have plenty of other stories lined up and ready to go." She proudly smiles.

He groans unhappily. "And what's up with the whole baby brother thing? We are only three minutes apart." She shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe because I was always your protector when we were children."

They walk silently until they get to her building which is roughly a mile from the guild.

"Well this is me." She gestures to a huge beautiful apartment on the top floor of the apartment building.

"How did you get the money to get this?" He stares up at the building.

"It helps that I'm S-class. While I was looking for you I took some high paying jobs along the way. Mainly clearing out some dark guilds or finding rare artifacts for rich people." She shrugged and went to the door. "See you tomorrow Gajeel."

"See ya, short stuff." He waved goodbye as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Ana enters into a small yet comfortable entrance and then walks up the stairs slowly thinking about her day. When she reached the 5th floor she pulled out her key from her shorts and unlocked her door.

The apartment was large and spread out. Two of her walls were windows which was nice because she enjoyed natural light. To the left was a large open kitchen that had a dining room connected and the living room was toward the front, everything was laid out to face the view of Magnolia. To her right was a hallway that led to a restroom and two bedrooms.

She walked in and locked her door behind her. She then took a stack of mail from her kitchen counter and started going through it.

"Junk, junk, junk, magazine, junk, junk, bills…" She sighed and flopped onto her couch and tossed her mail with the exception of the magazine onto the coffee table and started flipping through the pages.

She heard a flushing noise and looked toward the hallway to see her partner come into view.

"So how did it go?" He asked and she smiled. "It went fantastic. You're going to have to come with my tomorrow. I'm sure my brother would love to meet my husband." He looked down at her and grinned.

"You didn't tell him you were married, did you?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nope, it'll be a surprise for sure. He is dating this tiny little blue haired girl. She is very nice, I'm happy for him." She giggled. "It's almost comical to see them together. She is maybe 5 foot tall and he is at least 6'3"."

He grins and lays down on the couch with her, his head in her lap as she reads.

"The master slapped my ass the second I got my guild stamp." She continued to read and he just shrugged.

"Figured, I know Makarov's reputation. But he is harmless, he views his followers as his children."

"Mhmm." She continues to read. "You need to not use your magic on everyone. Once they know, they won't trust you as easily."

He crosses his arms and pouts. "I know but sometimes I can't help it, you know that."

"Benno, please. You have to try. Do it for your wife who loves you unconditionally." She makes big puppy eyes at him.

"There are some things you don't love about me."

"Like that you're a pig?"

"I'm not that bad, I've gotten better."

"Or that you never brush your hair."

"It hurts to brush my hair."

"Or the fact that you don't put the toilet seat down." Ana raises an eyebrow and stares down at him.

"Okay, that's just your problem."

"Sorry that I don't like trying to go to the bathroom at night and nearly falling into the toilet." She frowns. "But anyway, despite being annoying, I still love you."

"I love you too." He sits up and kisses her cheek. "I'm going to go grab dinner, want anything?" He grabs his jacket and keys on his way to the door.

"Some noodles and chicken would be yummy, all I had at the guild was some peanuts at the bar. Please and thank you."

"You're welcome, see you in a bit." He walks out the door and leaves Ana to herself.

She finishes her magazine and get up to make her way to the bedroom. As she walks, she takes off her shirt and takes bobby pins out of her hair. Once she gets to her room she places the pins on her side table and tosses her shirt in the hamper, she then moves over to a box of her clothing she has yet to unpack and digs through until she finds a baggy tank top and sleep shorts.

She removes her shoes and shorts and put on her night clothing. She then goes into her bathroom and removes her makeup, revealing a nasty scar on her jaw. She looks up into the mirror and sees the guild mark on the inside of her arm. She smiles and unconsciously plays with her piercings in her ear. She walks out and goes back to the bedroom to continue unpacking.

She starts hanging up all of her clothes and putting her shoes away, along with her husband's when she hears a tapping sound on her window. She turns around to see Gajeel outside her bedroom window. She goes to the window and opens it.

"Why did you climb up the wall like a weird spider person instead of just, oh I don't know, using a door like a normal person?" Ana asked annoyed.

"Who is the man that lives here with you?" He looks serious and but she can't help but to have an amused smile.

"Were you spying on my husband and me?" I smirk.

He looks like he was punched in the face. "Since when are you married?"

I show him my wedding band along with other various rings. "Well we have been married for five years, you've been gone for 19 years Gajeel. A lot of stuff happens in 19 years, even though you weren't around for seven of those years." She sighs. "He is a good man, it's actually a funny story how we met, but that's for a different time."

"Is he a mage?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of magic?"

"You won't like it."

"Oh god don't tell me he is a telepath mage."

"He is, he uses it to get further information on missions and he uses it to predict moves in a fight. He also uses booster magic. We make a good team together."

"You're really okay with him knowing your thoughts at all times?" He frowns.

"Yeah, I have nothing to hide from him. At first I didn't trust him and I thought he was a piece of shit but after helping me enough times I learned to trust him." She bends down and starts putting some clothing into drawers.

"I will give him a chance. I guess. But it's only because you're married to him." He frowns further.

"Fantastic, he should be back any minute now with dinner. And just for future reference, you might want to use the stairs and not the window because I don't want my innocent little brother to see what we do behind closed doors." Ana laughs as Gajeel looks disgusted.

Gajeel hears the key in the lock and the door opens to reveal Benno with a bag of to go food. Benno looks up to see Gajeel coming from the hallway and it nearly scares him half to death.

"So your Ana's brother?" He asks while setting the food down.

"So your Ana's husband?" Gajeel asks while staring him down and trying to be intimidating.

"That look isn't going to work, your sister is scarier when she is angry." He starts taking the food out of the bag and taking plates from a box on the floor. "Are you going to have dinner with us?"

"Gajeel stop trying to intimidate Benno, He has had to deal with me for the past five years of marriage plus two years of dating." Ana says while carrying some dish towels in from the other room.

Gajeel sighs, "I could eat some food. Do you have enough to share?" He sits down at the dining room table and watches intently.

"Yeah we always buy plenty, we like left overs." Benno says and starts setting the containers of food on the table and gives Gajeel a plate and a fork.

"So Gajeel, how did you become a dragon slayer?" Ana asks while taking a plate and fork while sitting down.

"Long story short, Metalicana found me after the incident, he saw me as a son, he taught me dragon slayer magic and then he just disappeared one day." Gajeel shrugged. "What did you ever end up deciding upon?"

"Well I kind of made my own." Ana said while opening a container and scooping some food onto her plate. Benno sat down next to her with his own plate and did the same, and then passed it to Gajeel. "I learned that I was highly regenerative to I developed a magic to combine that with light and shadow magic. It would most likely kill a normal mage if they were to try to use it together at the same time since they are natural opposites but I make it work. It's a lot like Gildarts' magic."

"So it's really destructive?" Gajeel questioned. "Wait how do you know Gildarts?"

Ana and Benno laugh and look at each other. "Gildarts is the man who kind of got us together in his own way." Benno said and focused on his food once more. "We were on a collaborative mission, no one knew who was going to be on the team, and all I knew was that it was going to be two other powerful male mages." She chuckles. "I had no clue I would be teaming with Benno whom I hated at the time, and Gildarts whom is the most powerful mage I have ever met. Anyway, we all met up at the designated meeting place and I was not happy to say the least. Gildarts asked why and I explained to him what Benno's magic was." She sighed. "Gildarts told me I was being foolish and that I shouldn't fear his magic and just except that he was trying to help and not hinder us. Of course I was stubborn and didn't except it at first, we were at each other's throats for the first half of the mission until Gildarts told us to fight it out and he would referee to make sure we didn't seriously hurt each other." She laughed lightly in memory. "Benno beat me within a few minutes, all I managed to land was a punch to his face. I was so mad but at the same time amused and I apologized. Benno smiled when I apologized and said he understood, his type of magic was abused all the time by others, he insisted that he only used it to fight and to get access information for jobs, he never willingly used it to hurt or blackmail someone. After that I learned to trust him more and more and one thing led to another and here we are today."

Gajeel looked very amused. "It's good to know I'm not the only one in the family to hold a grudge."

The rest of their night went smoothly, they were drinking, eating, and sharing a few stories and then Gajeel eventually left and Ana and Benno retired to bed. Little did they know, tomorrow would be one hell of a day.


	2. OC Characters Overview

OC Characters

Name: Galiana Aske-Redfox

Height: 5'9"

Weight: 148 pounds

Family: Benno Aske, husband; Mother deceased; Father deceased; Brother, Gajeel Redfox.

Magic: Naturally regenerative due to access magic power. Uses light and shadow magic together to create a powerful destructive force.

Appearance: Galiana has long legs with a very curvy body. Her eyes are red like Gajeel's but are slightly more tilted to have a more exotic look like her mother along with high cheekbones. She has a pouty mouth and dimples when she smiles. Most of the time she wears blues, reds, and neutral color T-shirts or tank tops with black shorts and her usual combat boots. She wears a variety of rings and earrings along with a nose stud and an eyebrow ring. She has floral tattoos on both of her sides and various quotes and words of wisdom along her shoulders. She normal wears her black shoulder length hair down or in a braid or ponytail depending on what she is doing.

Personality: Shy around new people, isn't the best in large crowds, sarcastic, protective, extremely intelligent, and caring.

Favorite color: Purple

Weapon: She keeps a long knife in her boot just in case something goes wrong.

Weakness: She is easily antagonized into things like a bet or a fight.

Name: Benno Aske

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 180 pounds

Family: Galiana Aske-Redfox, Wife; Mother, Living in Hargeon; Father, unknown; Older brother, deceased.

Magic: Telepathic Magic and Booster Magic. Telepathic helps with learning what a person is thinking as well as digging up secrets if needed. It also helps to predict how someone moves in a fight, he uses this with his martial arts to fight. The booster magic is used for helping others, he can make someone faster, stronger and impenetrable for a short amount of time. He can also

Appearance: Benno is relatively slender but has good muscle tone to his body. He has bright yellow eyes making him look almost catlike. He has a pretty smile and a cute small nose. He has natural shaggy purple hair that contrasts with his eyes. He has a small scar that looks like an arrow by his left eye. He wears a white and grey T-shirts with his black and grey leather jacket and baggy black cargo pants and worker boots.

Personality: Soft spoken but bold when he needs to be, doesn't like to clean up after himself but Ana forces him to which leads to an argument which leads him to cleaning anyway, extremely friendly, and easygoing.

Favorite color: Orange

Weapon: Brass knuckles and a machete he keeps on his belt.

Weakness: He doesn't have a very good attack magic and he can't stay focused if Ana isn't there while he is fighting.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Benno Meets the Guild

The next day Ana woke up to an empty bed with her husband on the floor. She looked over groggily, rubbed her eyes, got up and stepped over him to get to the restroom. Once she got into the restroom she washed her face and stared in the mirror at herself for an extra second than she normally would. She had heavy bags under her eyes, probably because she didn't sleep but only four hours the night before. Even though she was still beautiful she could tell how stress over the years has affected her. She had the scar on her chin from a mission she wishes she could forget, other various scars littered her body from years of fighting. She mentally sighed and then turned on the water for the shower, she stripped and got into the warm water. Her usual routine was simple, get up, and wash face to wake up some, shower, wake up Benno, maybe have some fun with Benno, get dressed, make breakfast, eat, and go find a mission. But today wouldn't be one of those day, instead of going on a mission she would introduce Benno to the guild since she didn't know how the guild would even react to her yesterday.

She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair and her body. She walks out to see Benno slowly waking up and dragging himself up from the floor. "It's your turn to shower."

He nods and walks like a zombie into the restroom. She smiles lightly and watches her half naked tired husband walk away. Even though he was irritating at times and somewhat childish with his antics, she loved him.

Once dressed in a tank top that is tucked into her black shorts, she makes her way to the kitchen and open the fridge to see nothing. "Fuck I forgot we haven't bought food." She mumbles to herself and leans against the counter. She looks at a clock sitting on the coffee table and sees it's only eight o'clock in the morning. She rummages through a box off to the side and pulls out a pen and a pad of paper. She starts writing a list when she hears a knock on the door. She sets her list down and goes to answer the door, when she opens the door Gajeel is standing there with Levy, a package of doughnuts and four coffees.

"You are a saint." Ana grabs a coffee and downs it in a few seconds flat. Levy giggles and says something under her breath to the effect of 'Like sister like brother'. "Please come inside, I will tell Benno you guys are here." She says while walking toward her bedroom.

"Who is Benno?" Levy asks Gajeel.

"Benno is her husband, nice enough I guess." He frowns and sips his coffee.

"Whoa, she's married? As in like chapel, white dress, I dos, and everything? I never expected that."

"Me either but I was quite surprised when she told me last night."

Ana and Benno walk in from the other room and they both thanked Gajeel and Levy for the doughnuts and coffee.

"It's really no problem at all, we were just walking to the guild when Gajeel saw your apartment building and we were standing right next to the doughnut shop when he pulled me in and started buying one of each doughnut and four coffees." Levy said and then took another bite of the sprinkled doughnut. "He said it was a surprise for you so I went along with it."

By now Ana was fully awake and ready for some smart ass remarks. "Aw, my baby brother was thinking of me and wanted to surprise me, that is so cute." She pinches Gajeel's cheek and he growls in the back of his throat making everyone laugh.

"Give your brother a rest, you've humiliated him enough within the day we have been here already." Benno says, trying to earn some point with Gajeel as his brother-in-law.

"I'm sure plenty of people at the guild would like to know of the time you got thrown from a horse to land under another and to get shit on." Ana smiles evilly while Gajeel and Levy just watch.

"Well what about the time your clothes got destroyed and you had to walk through town naked during midday when everyone was out and all the men were doing the third leg salute." Benno gives the smile of satisfaction while Ana blushes lightly.

"You said you would never mention it again!"

"You know I play to win."

"Well what if I tell the wedding story."

"You wouldn't dare." He said in a low dangerous voice.

"Try me." She crosses her arms and leans back against the chair.

He narrows his eyes at her and lunges forward tackling her to the floor just as she was about to open her mouth. He sits on top of her and starts tickling her sides. And she starts crying from laughing so hard.

Gajeel rolls his eyes and pulls Benno off of his sister by the back of his shirt and he lifts him up. Benno looks like a sad little kid.

"Ready to go to the guild Galiana? Gajeel asks while setting Benno down in his chair and then walking over to Levy.

"As ready as I will ever be." Ana does a cheesy smile with two thumbs up.

"You know the guys are going to shit themselves when they find out your married." Levy giggles. "I heard a lot of new stuff about plans to ask the new girl out yesterday, being small has its perks sometimes." She smiles up at Ana who smiles back.

"Yeah, I heard most of it too, most of them are very loud." Ana smiles wider. "So how are we going to explain that Benno also want to join the guild and that he is also my husband?"

"Well there are many ways to go about it, you can just announce it, or you could talk to master and have him announce it, or you could do something dramatic that gets everyone's attention." Levy explains.

"If you haven't noticed Levy, we aren't exactly the attention loving type." Benno says while walking behind the girls with Gajeel.

"But it could be hilarious to see some reactions if you just walked in with her like a total stranger and kissed her." Levy says and shrugs her shoulders. "But it's your decision."

"Stop trying to get my sister to do stupid stuff from your crappy romance novels Shrimp." Gajeel rolls his eyes.

"They aren't crap and you know it Princess Gajeel." Levy laughs out the last part and Gajeel looks like he is going to explode. But instead he sighs and lets it go.

* * *

They finally make it to the guild and Benno walks in holding Ana's hand which doesn't go unnoticed by a single man in the guild.

"Hello Master Makarov, how are you doing today?" Ana asks sweetly.

"I'm well my child, now who might this be?" Makarov asks and looks up at Benno.

"It's nice to meet you Master Makarov, I'm Benno Aske, Ana's husband." He smiles and shakes the man's hand. "I was wondering if I could join the guild as well, I'm sorry for not coming yesterday but I wasn't sure how the whole reunion thing was going to go."

"We are always happy to have another person join the family." He smiles big and nearly blows our eardrums out by yelling, "We got another family member! Time to celebrate Ana's husband's Benno!"

Benno and Ana sweat drop at the action while everyone stands there staring not knowing what to say about Ana being married.

* * *

It wasn't long after that Mira came over to ask them a bunch of questions and to give Benno his guild mark.

"So you guys have been married for five years and you've been helping Ana to find her brother since you started dating seven years ago. Am I correct?" Mira asks.

"Yeah pretty much. I mean it went from Ana hating me to us being acquaintances to us being friends to us being best friends and then we started dating and then we got married." Benno says casually.

"That is so romantic! You went from hating each other to loving each other." Mira squeals happily while taking out the guild stamp. "Okay, where do you want your guild mark and what color?"

"Let's do yellow and on the right side of my neck." He pulls down the collar of his jacket and Mira presses the stamp to his neck and removes it to reveal a bright gold stamp of Fairy Tail.

"Okay you are all set, and just saying watch out for the guys they are all kind of depressed that Ana is married to I quote, 'A tall purple string bean.'" She giggles and walks away.

"Well aren't you popular already, my tall purple string bean." Ana laughs while Benno frowns and walks toward the bar.

Before Ana could join him the guild's women whisk her away to the other side of the guild.

"You have to tell us how, when, why you met Benno and got married to him." Lucy says, looking like she or the other girls aren't going to take no for an answer.

Ana sighs, "There really isn't much to tell, I met him when I was 21, I hated him because he was a telepath and I didn't trust him, we went on a collaborative mission with Gildarts who made me see he wasn't a bad guy. Then we started teaming together and became best friends, then he asked me out, two years later he proposed to me, we got really drunk a few days after that and got married at a small chapel down the road where we had a mission." Ana leans back in her chair and crosses her arms.

"You guys got married when you were drunk?" Erza asks incredulous.

"Yeah, we didn't want a real wedding anyway, we were just going to elope and get it over with within the next few months." Ana shrugs.

"But that's not romantic at all." Lucy frowns.

"How was the wedding night?" Cana asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"We both agreed to never talk about what happened after we got married. All I'm going to say is that it is embarrassing on both our parts but mainly Benno." She gives a stern look.

"You can't leave us hanging like that, that is so not fair!" Cana says and then takes another huge drink from her keg.

"Listen I wish I could forget that night and it was my own wedding night. And before you ask, no it wasn't the sex, the sex has always been great." Ana smirks as all the girls blush heavily except for Cana who just laughs.

"What could have possibly gone so wrong that you haven't told anybody?" Levy asks.

"Just let it go, no one will ever find out. Anyway, I have to save Benno from the other men." She sighs and the girls look to see Benno looking very uncomfortable and all the guys laughing around him.

Ana gets up and walks to the bar, orders a drink and stands next to her husband who looks beyond relieved and all the men are quiet now.

"God, you guys can talk around me. I'm not going to bite and I certainly don't care if the conversation was about me. Which I can tell from all your faces it was." She takes her drink from the bar and takes a sip.

"Well we were talking about how he got someone like you." Laxus smiles and looks Ana up and down.

"Okay first of all, I love my husband very much and none of you have a chance in hell, second of all, Benno is the most honest and sincere human being I have ever met, and third of all, he is amazing in bed." All the men stopped smirking and stared in awe of the purple haired man. "Not to mention if you give him shit about me sticking up for him, you will have to talk to my foot getting shoved where the sun doesn't shine. Are we clear?" She asks very calmly and takes another sip of her drink.

All the men look down and nod yes. "Fantastic, I'm glad we have come to an understanding gentlemen." Ana finishes her drink and sets the empty glass on the bar. "I will have another, if you don't mind Mira." She smiles and starts making Ana another four horsemen (A drink that contains Bourbon, Irish whiskey, Scotch and Tennessee whiskey).

Ana downs the drink in one go and sets it on the bar. "Thanks Mira." She gives a kind smile and starts to walk away. "Goodbye boys." Benno smiles and looks at the horrified men around him.

"Isn't she great?" He asks them smiling.

"Oh god no, she is like Erza and Mira put together." Gray says somberly.

"I don't think we can survive if we get another one. It'll turn into a guild run by the women." Laxus groans and slams his head against the bar.

"And what is wrong with that Laxus?" Mira asks while staring daggers into Laxus.

"Oh um nothing dear I was just saying more powerful women in the guild is a good thing." He says quickly and sweat drops.

"That's what I thought." She smiles and starts wiping down the bar.

Benno finishes his drink and starts walking away, "Sometimes you have to admit you aren't as powerful as your partner in order to truly see who they are and to support them as best you can in battle." He turns around smiles. "Just some words from experience, even though we are both S-class doesn't mean we are on the same level, she could easily be SS-class but she holds herself back for me." He shrugs. "It's her way of caring, she could easily go on SS quests on her own but chooses to go with me because we help each other and know each other's strengths and weaknesses. But what would I know? I've only been married to the Shadow Goddess for five years." He waves and walks away.

They all seem to process the information for a second and then they pull Benno back to them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on, you're telling me that your wife is the Shadow Goddess?" Macao asks.

"Yeah, pretty much. So now you have Titania, the She-Demon, a celestial mage with most of the zodiac keys, four dragon slayers, Gildarts, Master, and now the Shadow Goddess. Which means that Fairy Tail is basically to the point of untouchable by any other guild including dark guilds." He smiles.

"So is it true that Ana is so powerful that she could wipe out a city with a simple spell?" Romeo asks excitedly.

"Yeah, we actually had to do that before. We got all of the citizens to safety and then destroyed the entire town because a dark guild had infiltrated everything. She does her spell and I boost her magic, think of me like a very intelligent battery pack since I'm a telepath and I basically never run out of magic." He grabs a beer from the bar and takes a long drink. "We helped them rebuild the city afterward, the dark guild was using manipulation magic so we wiped out the town to get rid of it."

"Is it true that she uses light and shadow magic!?" Romeo asks with stars in his eyes.

"Go ahead and ask her kiddo, I'm sure she would like to talk to you about it." He smiles and pushes the teenager toward the group of women.

* * *

It was around eight when Benno and Ana decided to leave and grab a bite to eat somewhere. They were happily laughing and holding hands while walking down the street. And they decided to cut through an alley to get to the right street.

Suddenly a man with a knife came up behind Ana and pressed the blade to her throat. "Give me all your money and jewelry or else she dies."

Ana and Benno start laughing. "You're going to need a better line and an army to kill her buddy." Benno says while nearly crying from laughing so hard.

"I will seriously do it!" He presses the blade harder to her throat.

"Well we tried to warn you." Ana said and then moved her hand behind her back and shot a light pulse from her hand sending the man flying out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. "Oops, may have over done it." She shrugs and takes Benno's hand once more as they walk out of the alley and make their way to a small street food hut.

"Two orders of shrimp dumplings please." Benno says with a smile as they sit down at the small bar that was set up against the hut.

"So this is the place Freed suggested?" Ana asks and plays with a pair of chopsticks in her hands.

"Yeah, I like it, kinda cozy." He takes a sip of water.

"So the girls have this crazy idea that we should renew our vows so we can have a better wedding." Ana says looking at Benno from the corner of her eye.

"Are you considering it? I don't mind but I don't think we need it, I mean look at us. We are doing fine, we're happy and we have finally settled down in one place."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. So are you and the guys playing nice now?" She asks.

"Yeah, I told them who you were. They are now terrified of you and hold a lot of respect for me." He chuckles.

"That's good, oh and thanks for sending Romeo over to us, it was funny watching him squirm while we talked about girl stuff." She giggles.

"What kind of girl stuff?" He asks but then the food comes and they say thank you and begin eating.

"This is really good, I'm glad Freed told us about it." She takes another bite and then a sip of tea.

"So what was the girl stuff about?" He asks again.

"Oh yeah, got side tracked. Well it was about relationships and clothes and gossip and…" She stuffs her mouth.

"And…?"

"mhfffmhg" she tries to speak with her mouth full.

"Come on honey, and you call me a pig? Really? Just tell me, I know your avoiding it."

She finally finishes the food in her mouth and she sighs, "We were also talking about kids Benno. And I have been thinking about it for a while. I want to have a family with you." She blushes lightly.

"Okay, sounds good." He smiles.

"Wait, that's it? I don't get your opinion or any argument about it? Are you sure your still my husband? Are you sick?" She feels his forehead jokingly and he pushes her hand away.

"I'm serious, I've always wanted kids with you, I was just waiting till you were ready. Plus we are getting close to our 30's and I would prefer to not wait any longer." He takes her hand. "But I have two conditions."

"Okay what are the conditions?"

"First condition is that we go on a high paying job so we won't need money for a while." She nods her head in agreement. "And second is that we don't tell anyone about it until after your first trimester so if anything happens we won't be pulling anyone else into it."

"Those are conditions I can agree to." They toast their drinks and finish their dinner happily.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- First Mission as Fairy Tail Mages.

Ana woke up and stretched from the nice sleep she had last night. She and Benno had gone to the store last night after dinner to pick up some essential food items. When they came home and put the food away, Benno had started kissing her neck and whispering dirty things in her ear which turned her on enormously and had ended in them having sex in the kitchen, the shower, and the bedroom. Ana gets up and walks to the bathroom wearing only her jewelry and she looks in the mirror to see love bites across her chest and neck. After washing her face she goes back into the bedroom and jumps on top of Benno.

"Good morning my lovely husband." She nuzzles his neck and plays with his hair.

"Are you sure you're my wife? You are never like this in the morning." He smiles up at her and pinches her cheeks. "I have to make sure your face isn't a mask." She slaps his hands away and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm not happy with you Bennie." She pouts and looks away from him.

"What is it darling?" He sees the marks on her neck and laughs lightheartedly. "I'm sorry Ana you know I go a little overboard sometimes." He wraps his arms around her and lets his hands rest on her ass. "Plus you did some damage on me too." He points to the bite marks on his shoulders. "And my back is probably tore up as well."

Ana looks quite amused. "Okay, you're forgiven." She kisses him and climbs off. "Get up so I can clean up your back." He grunts and winces as he sits up.

His back was covered in scratches but only a few broke the skin. "This isn't bad at all, only a few bled this time."

"I wish I knew I was going to marry wolverine." He chuckles. "But I am not complaining one bit." He winces as she washes the scratches and bandages them. 

They put on their clothes and go to the kitchen and make sausage and pancakes. "So you want to see if there is a good S-class job today?" Benno asks and takes a sip of orange juice.

"Are you that excited to knock me up?" Ana asks sarcastically.

"Well after last night who knows?" He says raising an eyebrow at her.

"Fair point, sooner the better just in case."

They finish their breakfast and begin walking to the guild, Ana made sure to wear a T-shirt that came farther up on her neck to cover the marks but one was still visible even with her hair down. When they get to the guild they say hello to everyone and make their way up the stairs to the S-Class missions.

"Look for a short amount of time and a high pay out." Benno says and she nods looking over the flyers.

"What about this one?" It was toward the bottom of the board and it was $20,000,000. "Search and rescue for the safe return of the heir to Excelpro company from a dark guild. An extra $10,000,000 will be rewarded if the dark guild is destroyed. Sounds pretty basic." Ana shrugs.

"Yeah, shouldn't take us more than a week. Which dark guild is it?" Benno asks looking over her shoulder.

"I've never heard of it before. Carpe Veritatem? Isn't that Latin?" She asks and starts thinking really hard.

"Levy is right down stairs, let's ask her."

"Sounds good."

They go downstairs and sees the little blue headed girl chatting with Lucy at a table next to the bar. "Sorry to interrupt but can I ask a favor Levy?" Ana asks looking desperate.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What does Carpe Veritatem mean? I know carpe means seize but I can't figure out the second word."

"Oh, that one is easy, it means seize the truth in Latin. Is it for a mission?" She smiles and points at the paper.

"Uh yeah, we are going to go on this mission and then take it easy for a while and settle into everyday life here." Ana smiles awkwardly. "I just take this over to Mira to get it approved right?" she asks.

"Yeah, hope you guys have fun." She smiles brightly and points over to Mira.

"Thanks Levy we owe you one." Benno says and then they walk over Mira and get the mission approved.

They start walking out the door when they heard a loud yell from the back of the guild. "I want to fight the Shadow Goddess!" Both Benno and Ana turn around looking confused.

"Natsu, why do you want to fight me?" Ana asks.

"Because there is no way you are as powerful as Benno says you are!" Natsu puffs out his chest as Ana sighs.

"Alright, this will be a good warm up for the mission. Someone find Wendy, Natsu will need her after I kick the shit out of him." She cracks her knuckles and neck.

"Well come on pinky." She gives him a cocky smile and gets into a boxer stance.

He screams and practically flies after her. He sends a strong punch her way which she just deflects and kicks his ribs. And she just backs up as he gets up and starts flaming. He goes after her again and she put up her hand and catches his flaming fist. Her magic wraps around his and it moves up his arm and to his head, covering his eyes and disorientating him.

"Done yet Natsu?" She asks but he doesn't respond as he tries to remove the magic from his face. She sighs and removes her magic from him and then punches him in the head sufficiently knocking him out.

"He will come to in a few hours, when he wakes up he will be confused and dizzy. See you guys in a week." She smiles sweetly at her guild and walks out the door with Benno.

"That is one scary woman." Gray says and goes to help pick up Natsu. 

Benno and Ana buy their train tickets and get on the train with a few minutes to spare.

"You were a little rough with Natsu, I know he tends to be annoying but he is just feeling us out so to speak." Benno says gently, careful not to upset his wife.

"I know and I know I was being a bit of an asshole taunting him like that but he is so reckless and he needs to see he can't win every fight and he needs to learn when to back down." She sighs. "I'm already acting like a mother and I'm not even one yet."

Benno laughs lightly. "I was talking with Laxus and apparently Natsu does that to everyone who is more powerful than him. He likes to challenge himself but your right, he could really get hurt some day."

Ana takes a book from her bag and open the cover to reveal the mission sheet. "We only have to take the train to the second stop so it should be like three or four hours at most." Benno nods and lays down in the seat to take a nap.

"Wake me up when we get there, I know you will probably read the whole time." She glances up from her book and nods.

 _ **Three Hours Later**_

"Babe wake up…come on we have to go…God dammit Benno wake the fuck up." Ana kicks the seat he is on and he shoots straight up nearly hitting Ana in the face with his head.

She throws his bag at him and he catches it and she grabs hers and they walk off the train.

They walk out of the train station and look around. "Something doesn't look or feel right about this place." Benno says while trying to get a read on people. "Almost everyone has nothing going on in their head, like they are on autopilot."

"Well let's check into our hotel and then go out and see if we can find someone who isn't foggy." Ana says and shifts her bag to her other shoulder.

They check into their hotel and rummage through their room, making sure everything was okay. "So what are you feeling about this place, I know you have a better read than I do." Ana says while sitting on the bed.

"It kind of feels like mind control with a little bit of memory distortion. It's actually somewhat complex. Other than that, nothing is the same between anyone." He bites his finger in thought.

"What do you mean nothing is the same?" Ana asks.

"Like their objective that they have programmed in them. It's hard to explain but they each have an objection to complete every day but there was only one person who had three objectives."

"And?"

"And the first one was to complete their daily routine, second was to go home and third was to go to base. Which I'm guessing is the dark guild. It seems like some people are being forced into the dark guild." He scratches the side of his face.

"So we just follow that person to the dark guild, beat them up and then take the heir and destroy the guild."

"Sounds like a plan, but I don't think it's a guild, I think it might be a cult kinda thing." Benno looks at the floor and then a memory hits him like a ton of bricks.

"Oh fuck I know who is doing this, no wonder the name of the guild sounded so familiar to us!" He walks quickly to Ana's bag and pulls out the request from her book. "The name seize the truth." Remember that guy who managed to brain wash a few people speaking of 'the truth of his lord'?"

"Uh yeah, how could I forget? Total nutcase in every way. Oh fuck is it really him?"

"I think it is unfortunately him. And this time I think we might have to actually get rid of him to break the magic that is controlling these people." Benno shakes his head.

"Well let's just wait around until that guy leaves and leads us to the cult of weirdos." She sighs and lays back on the bed. 

It was around eight when Benno said that the man with the objectives was on the move. They followed his trace and eventually came upon an old log inn.

"Is this really it?" Ana asks. "It just looks like a nice little inn."

"Yeah, this is it, I can feel him inside." The sun starts to go down as they move over to a window to the side and look in.

"Well it's not that many people. I see king crazy and five others." Ana says quietly.

"Okay, let's split up keep your mind open so we can communicate." Benno says and quietly sprints to the other side of the inn.

Ana climbs up the side of the inn and looks through an upstairs window. She sees an empty room with someone slumped over and tied to a chair. " _Benno I found our objective."_ She thinks and she gently slides open the window, careful not to make a sound. _"I'm going in the west side upstairs window."_

She goes through the window and starts walking into the room. She hears people talking from downstairs and someone walking toward the room. "Fuck" She whispers to herself and bends the light around her to make herself camouflaged. _"Do not come and find me yet, someone is coming into the room."_ She thinks urgently at Benno.

A man walks through the door and toward the heir. "You are going to be a nice little sacrifice for our lord." He chuckles. "This sacrifice will show our power to everyone." Ana almost starts laughing at how stereotypically crazy this guy is being, after doing missions for so long she has started to see the humor in it.

The heir mumbles something that Ana couldn't hear and the man walks up and slaps him hard. "You should be honored to be our sacrifice." With that the man walks out and locks the door behind him.

Ana lets out a breath she had been keeping in. And goes over to the young heir. "Hey are you alright?" She whispers to him.

"Are you here to help me?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, we are from Fairy Tail and we are here to save you." She pulls up her sleeve to reveal the guild mark.

"Thank you." He is almost in tears as she unties him swiftly.

"How old are you kid?" She asks looking concerned.

"I just turned 13 a few weeks ago." He sniffles and hugs her.

"Okay kid, don't thank me yet, we still have to get you out of here and destroy this place." She smiles.

He nods and she walks over to the window and motions for him to come over. She looks out to see Benno below waiting. She quietly opens the window and whispers down to Benno, "You need to catch the objective, I don't think he can climb down in his condition." She looks over to see he is cradling his arm.

"Okay, have him jump down." Benno says.

Ana eventually persuades him to jump down and she is about to crawl out the window when she is jerked away and feels a searing pain in her thigh. She looks back to see a ghastly looking man and a knife in the back of her thigh. "Benno, get the kid to safety I have some loose ends to tie up out here." She says through gritted teeth. She rips the knife out of her thigh and kicks the man away with her other leg. Her blood drips to the floor and her red eyes get a murderous glint.

"You wanna play mother fucker? I will give you something to play with." She throws the knife that was embedded in her leg and it gets lodged into his shoulder.

"Nightmare." She says and her spell is activated. Darkness starts seeping out of her, onto the floor and moving toward him like water. He starts moving toward her but he steps into the darkness and it starts moving up him quickly. It reaches his head and he starts screaming. Ana looks down at her wound to see the bleeding has already stopped and it was beginning to close.

She jumps out the window and starts gaining energy from the night. The shadow part of her power was always more powerful at night while the light was more powerful during the day.

She says a series of words in an unknown language and gathers enough energy to destroy the inn. She releases her magic and the inn concaves and turns to ash. Suddenly she feels very weak and she lets out one last signal to Benno before passing out. _"Help"_

After getting the boy to the hotel room he hears in the back of his head, "Help." And he tells the boy to stay there as he runs out of the hotel as fast as he can to get to his wife. 

After ten minutes of running at top speed he finds nothing but black ash and his wife passed out on the ground. He searches for any wounds and finds a stab mark on the back of her thigh with black surrounding the wound. He starts internally panicking and runs back to the town to find a clinic.

He burst through the door and immediately starts yelling for help, since the magic was broken by Ana everyone was out of their stupor and reacted quickly. Benno set Ana on a medical bed and the nurses swiftly took her away and one stayed behind to gather information from him. He starts explaining quickly, trying to be as calm as possible and the nurse looks horrified to hear what has happened but once she has all the information, she runs to the back to tell the others and to start the correct treatments for Ana.

Benno paces impatiently in the front. He never had to do this before. Ana had to do it plenty of times for him, but he never had to worry about her health till now and it was killing him. He sat in a chair and put his head into his hands. After the longest 20 minutes of his life a nurse came out and said he could go in to see her. He bolted down the hallway to her room and he saw her ripping out her IV much to the doctor's dismay.

"Oh Ana thank God you're okay." Benno hugs her tight and kisses her.

She laughs lightly and hugs him back. "They are going to have to try a lot harder than that to kill me." She glares at the doctor. "I've been trying to tell Dr. Kneel that I'm fine but he insists I need to stay under supervision for at least an hour."

"Let the man do his job Ana." Benno smiles at the doctor. "Thanks for helping her."

"It's part of the job, and its good you got her here while you did. Her leg was trying to heal around a broken piece of a poisoned dagger." Benno sighs.

"You could have told me you got stabbed before I left to take the kid to the hotel." Benno says annoyed.

"I didn't want to worry you and his safety is what matters here." She shrugs.

"We agreed safety before mission a long time ago Ana!" He starts raising her voice, which is something he never does unless he is very upset.

"Yes, I know but it was for his safety!" Ana yells back. The doctor steps out of the room and closes the door.

"He doesn't mean as much as you do! You are my everything Ana! Sitting out there not doing anything and worrying about you was probably the hardest thing I have ever done!" He yells back and she just looks at him.

"Now you know how I feel whenever you get hurt." She says and looks down at her bandaged thigh. "I don't like the fact I regenerate, I don't like the fact that I will probably never die." She starts tearing up. "Seeing you hurt while I'm fine is awful, that's why I'm so protective over you Benno. You know this. I want to spend as much time with you as possible because I know for a fact that I will outlive you." She starts openly crying and he holds her close.

"I know Ana. I know." He holds her until she finishes crying. "Better?"

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." She has Benno help her up since her leg has dramatically decreased speed in healing itself from the poison. She grabs her crutch and hobbles out of the room.

They pay for the medical treatments and they walk back to the hotel. They open their door to see the heir reading her book. He looks up to see Ana limp in and Benno helping her.

"Are you alright?" He asks shyly.

"Yeah I will be fine. Don't worry about it." She smiles and he smiles back.

"Thanks for saving me." He hugs her waist and then hugs Benno as well.

"I already told you it's no problem kiddo." She smiles. "It's just a part of the job."

He cradles his arm again and Benno looks him over. "Is it your arm or shoulder?" Benno asks.

"Shoulder, when they captured me someone pulled really hard on my shoulder and there was a pop noise."

Benno frowns. "It's probably dislocated, I can set it back but it isn't going to feel great when I do it." The heir looked nervous.

"Don't worry, Benno is a pro at this. I get my shoulders dislocated time to time and he just pops it back in. It hurts pretty badly when he does it but after you will feel a lot better, I promise." She smiles and grabs a washcloth from the bathroom. "Bite on this." He takes the washcloth gingerly and bites down on it.

"Are you ready?" Benno asks and the boy nods and looks away. There is an audible pop as the shoulder is put back into place and the boy makes a whimpering noise.

Ana makes a sling for him and pulls it over his head and place his arm inside. "Better?" She asks.

"Yeah, you were right about it feeling a lot better afterward." He smiles.

"Told you." She looks at the clock to see it's almost 12. "Get some sleep. Benno and I will take turns standing guard."

The boy doesn't complain and climbs under the sheets and is out like a light.

"You can sleep first, your body probably needs it." Benno tells Ana and she doesn't argue and lays back in a lounge chair and puts her feet up on a foot stool.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Coming Home

Ana woke up the next morning to see Benno staring out the window and the Heir still asleep in bed.

"We were supposed to take turns sleeping." Ana grumbles and stretches, popping her joints and yawning.

"You needed sleep, I can sleep on the train." He says and moves hair out of her face. "Go take a shower and get dressed so we can get breakfast and leave."

Ana nods and uses her crutch to get up. "It sucks to have an injury longer than a few hours." Benno gets up and helps her to the bathroom.

"Call me if you need more help." Benno says while closing the door.

Benno sighs and sits in the chair that Ana was sitting in and looks out the window once more to see people setting up booths for a festival.

"Benno?" Benno looks over to see the heir waking up and pushing the sheets away.

"Your shoulder feeling better from yesterday?" Benno asks and the boy nods. "We will get breakfast in a bit and then we will take you back to your family." Benno smiles at the boy.

"Thank you for everything you've done to help me. Ana even got hurt because of me, I really appreciate it."

"We already told you it's no big deal, as a mage it is a part of the job title to help people. And Ana getting hurt over someone isn't a first, she would rather get hurt a million times than an innocent person get hurt once."

"So why did you take this mission to find me?" He asks.

"Well we have dealt with kidnappings and dark guilds in the past so we thought it would be a fast easy mission. Plus just between us men, Ana and I are settling down and are going to try to start a family together." Benno smiles and leans back in his chair.

"Okay, well I'm glad it was you guys and not someone else. You're both very nice people." The heir gets up and removes the sling and then he puts on his shoes.

"Benno, I need help." Ana calls from the bathroom.

Benno gets up and walks to the bathroom. "Her leg is still giving her trouble but don't feel bad about it." He says to the heir and walks into the bathroom to see her holding onto the handicap bar dripping wet and completely naked.

Benno can't help but laugh at the sight and Ana visibly pouts. "It's not funny Benno! I can't get out of the tub!" He moves over to help her and she slaps his chest playfully as he picks her up. He helps dry her off and put on her clothes even though she could do so herself she couldn't complain. Since Benno was always the one with the injuries from battle it was normally the other way around so Benno helping her was his way of paying her back.

They walk out of the bathroom and see that the heir had taken to reading Ana's book again. He looks up to see Ana limping with a crutch and he looks quite guilty.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Benno asks and the boy immediately perked up.

"Yeah, I'm starved." He says and puts Ana's book back in her bag and stands by the door.

Ana and Benno grab their things and lock the room behind them as they leave and check out of the hotel. They walk out and see a festival in full swing. They walk to a café across the street and sit down at a table.

"Hello may I take your drink order?" A perky waitress asks and takes out her pad and pen.

"Water for all of us please." Ana says. "What is the festival going on outside?" She asks and looks out the window.

"Okay, and it's because a curse was lifted yesterday by two Fairy Tail mages, we all felt like we were in a fog for months and we just did as we were told but now we are free." She smiles brightly and then sees the guild marks on Ana and Benno. "Oh my god are you them?!" She squeals and Benno and Ana sweat drop.

"Uh yeah but we don't want to make a big deal of it we were just trying to save him." Benno point to the boy and he looks uncomfortable as well.

"Well I hope you know that breakfast is on the house today, consider it thanks from all of us." She says and walks away to get drinks.

Benno sighs loudly. "She is going to tell everyone, I just know it."

"That's not fair to assume Benno." Ana says and she comes back with their drinks and people are now staring at them.

They order and soon people start coming into the café and thanking them. Ana and Benno are sitting there taking the kind words and the heir tries to make himself invisible. They eat their breakfast and slowly make their way to the train station. They buy their tickets and get on the train and in their own room.

"Okay I take back what I said, it is safe to assume." She sighs and leans her head back into the cushion of the seat. "Luckily your stop is on our way back so we can walk you home and collect our reward and then go home." She smiles at the boy.

"I can't wait to go home, I miss by brothers and sisters." He smiles back. Meanwhile Benno is already asleep on the cushioned bench in front of them.

They eventually reach the boy's stop and they get off the train and walk toward his huge manor. "Wow, you live here? I guess I should have thought since you're an heir to a huge company but still." Benno says impressed.

"Yeah I like it there is lots of room to play." He runs up to the door and knocks as Benno and Ana catch up to him. The door opens to see a large maid who looks down at the boy with tears in her eyes.

"Master! Misses! Children! Hayden is back!" She yells loudly while in tears.

She looks toward Ana and Benno and pulls them both into a giant hug nearly crushing them. "Thank you for bringing him back safe." She releases them and they recollect themselves just in time to see at least seven other children and the master and misses of the house.

"Thank you for bringing our son back." The mother cries and hugs her son.

"We thank you greatly for this. Was the dark guild destroyed as well?" The father asks.

"Yes, everyone is gone including where they were staying, all that's left is ash." Ana smiles at the reunion.

"Thank you so much." The father hands over a check worth $40,000,000.

"Sir, I thought the agreed amount was $30,000,000 not $40,000,000." Benno says.

"Yes but consider it payment for pain and suffering." He points to Ana's bound leg.

"We appreciate it sir, thank you." Ana smiles.

"No, thank you." The mother says as all the children run inside with the heir and they close the door behind them.

"Well another job well done." Benno slides his arm around Ana's waist as they walk off of the grounds of the manor.

"Mhmmm, now let's get home so I don't have to walk on this leg for a while." She sighs. "By the looks of it, it might take the rest of the week."

"Well I can think of some other things we can do while you're healing." He smiles a wolfish grin and kisses her cheek.

"You make a very compelling argument Mr. Aske." She says coyly.

"I know I do Mrs. Aske." He kisses her cheek again and they continue their walk to the station.

* * *

They eventually make it back to Magnolia and they don't even bother going to the guild, they go straight home to make some food and get some much needed rest.

"So what are you thinking for dinner?" Ana asks while sitting on their couch.

"Frozen pizza?" He asks.

"Only if it's cooked first." She laughs and he takes it out and heats up the oven.

"You're such a smart ass." He says.

"You're the one who married me." She replies and looks up from her book to see Benno in a floral apron.

"I was never complaining. And you're lucky to have such a wonderful man in your life." He flexes while still wearing the apron and Ana starts laughing loudly. "What? Why are you laughing?" He asks and then looks down to see he is still wearing his wife's apron. He swiftly removes it and smiles awkwardly. "Can you forget you ever saw that?"

"I am never forgetting that." She chuckles a bit more and wipes tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

Benno groans and puts the pizza in the hot oven. "Can't you do it just this one time?"

"Nope. It's too good, I wish I could have recorded that, it was too perfect."

"You're evil." He crosses his arms and pouts.

"Come on Bennie, if it would have been me in that situation it would have been the same." She pulls him onto the couch with her and she kisses his cheek.

"I guess you're right." He plays with her hair lightly between his fingers. She lays her head down in his lap and closes her eyes as he runs his fingers through her hair. Benno has always done this if Ana is uncomfortable or stressed out, it seems to sooth her in a way that no other way can.

"Hey Ana, I need to get up." He pokes her cheek.

"No you don't." She snuggles further into his lap.

"Okay." He picks her up bridal style and lays her back down on the couch. "Pizza is going to burn dummy." He smiles.

After dinner Ana said her leg was feeling better so she stretched it out some to help get the movement back. She was in a sports bra and spandex doing yoga in the living room, so Benno did what any red blooded man would do. As she stretched up, she felt Benno's hands move over her hips and his breath on the back of her neck. She smiled and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to give into temptation." She kisses him and he kisses back while picking her up by her backside and she wraps her legs around his hips.

"How can I resist my sexy wife bending in such beautifully sinful ways?" He kisses her neck and pushes her against a wall in their bedroom.

She moans softly and slides his shirt off and tossing it aside. His hands roam over her sides and up her back to her sports bra and unhooks the back, letting it fall to the floor. He continues to kiss her neck and he moves down to kiss her chest. One hand helps support her against the wall while the other massages her breast as he suckles on her nipple.

She moans loudly and Benno detaches himself from Ana and practically throws her onto their bed. She sits up and unbuckles his belt and pulls off his pants. He pushes her back pulling down her panties and shorts in one go. He kisses down her stomach while his hands roam her inner thighs.

"Benno please." She whimpers with lust in her eyes.

"Please what?" He asks huskily and nibbles her ear.

"Please fuck me." She blushes bright red and he smirks.

"Good girl." He pulls off his boxers revealing a large erection and he moves inside of her forcefully.

Ana bites her lip and runs her nails across his back. Benno lifts her hips to hit her g-spot which causes her to start whimpering his name and pulling his hair. Ana holds onto him tight and comes to her climax which causes Benno to cum as well. They ride out their orgasms together and then Benno removes himself and lies beside her.

"I love you." Ana says and snuggles to his side.

"I love you too honey." He kisses the top of her head and wraps his arm around her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Bennie."

* * *

The next day they walk to the guild to turn in the mission form and the check. What most people don't know is that the guild takes 10% of the earnings from each mission and is able to cash checks or automatically deposit the money within the guild. They walk in and see Gray and Natsu fighting, Erza is looking irritated, Lisanna is with Elfman and Mira at a table, Lucy is talking with Levy and Gajeel is nowhere to be found. Benno and Ana walk over to Mira's table and they say their hellos.

"You're back already? That mission said at least one month." Mira asked and smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty basic. Only really took us a day to save the kid. We would have been faster coming back but Ana got hurt while getting the kid out and it was an ordeal." Benno said gesturing to her still wrapped leg.

"But I thought you regenerate?" Lisanna asks.

"Well I do but apparently not to very potent poison." She shrugs. "I should be good in a few more days, the actual wound is healed but now the muscle on the inside has to repair itself."

"Well I'm glad you are both okay." She smiles and takes the mission form and the check and walks behind the bar. She messes with a few things on a device and she looks up, "Cash or deposit?"

"Deposit please." Benno says and leans on the bar.

"Okay so after the guild's part of the money was taken out you have $3,600,000 put into your account."

"Sounds good Mira, thanks." They wave as they walk away and head toward Levy and Lucy.

They slide into the chairs around the table and say their hellos.

"Hey Levy, do you know where my baby brother is?" Ana asks.

"He is out training today with Lily, don't bother trying to find him he will be back by dinner." Levy smiles and pushes over a bunch of papers. "You like to read right? I need a second opinion on this chapter Lucy just wrote." By this point Lucy was letting anyone with some sort of grammar knowledge read her chapters.

"Sure anything to help." Ana picks up the first page and her face starts turning pink. She continues reading and now her face is red like a tomato.

"Lucy what kind of book are you writing? I haven't seen Ana's face this red since last night when we…" Benno was cut off by his wife slapping her hand firmly over his mouth and glaring daggers at him.

"Whatever you were about to say Benno I'm glad you didn't or else you might be dead right now." Lucy says nervously.

"Benno wasn't going to say anything, right honey?" She asks sweetly.

He nods furiously out of fear. "Now I know how Jellal feels around Erza." Levy says snickering.

"Anyway before I was rudely interrupted." Ana says and goes back to reading Lucy's chapter. As she reads her face goes through various colors of pink. "It's good Lucy, a few minor grammatical errors but overall amazing." Ana smile kindly and hands the story back to Lucy.

The hung out and talked and laughed a few people joined them as well and eventually they started telling stories of their journeys.

"So what about you guys? What was your most dangerous mission?" Erza asks Ana and Benno.

"Well there were plenty, I mean we don't go on simple missions. We always go on S or SS-class missions but there is one we almost didn't complete because I was unable to fight anymore since one of my arms was hanging on by a thread and I was practically gutted on the floor and Benno was knocked out across the room from me." Everyone gasps.

"But how did you make it out?"

"Well they captured us and put us in a cell together. It really was stupid of them not to kill us, Benno only had a slight concussion and an open head wound and my body was rapidly healing itself. Once Benno had woken up I was almost entirely healed and we waited and pretended we were still out of it until we were ready to fight again. After a few more hours we broke out kicked some ass and burned the place to the ground. We left with a few more wounds after the fact and we spent a few days in the hospital but I think that was the worst we ever were." Ana finishes and sips her soda.

Everyone just stares at them a bit and then Gajeel walks into the guild.

"Why the hell is everyone quiet?" He asks and sits down next to Levy.

"Your sister and broth-in-law are badasses that's why." Anna says smiling.

They all go back to talking and having a nice somewhat quiet night at the guild. Soon people start leaving to head home, so Gajeel, Levy, Benno and Ana decide to go out and have dinner.

"So where do you guys wanna eat?" Benno asks as they walk around Magnolia.

"I don't know seafood?" Levy asks.

"Gihi the shrimp want to eat shrimp." Gajeel says. Levi smacks his arm and pouts.

"Seafood sounds wonderful Levy." Ana smiles and holds on tighter to Benno's shoulders as he carries her on his back.

They get to the restaurant and are seated after a few minutes of waiting. As they walk through the restaurant they see Natsu and Lucy sitting at a table together.

"Whoa, hold on is Lucy and Natsu together?" Ana asks.

"No, what are you talking about? Levy asks and then looks where Ana is looking. "Oh my god are they on a date?" Levy asks.

"They have been dating for a few weeks now." Gajeel says as they sit at their table.

"How do you know?" Ana asks.

"Dragon senses duh. I can hear them saying mushy shit to each other and they reek of each other if you know what I mean." He cringes slightly. And everyone looks shocked.

"So what your saying is, is that not only are Natsu and Lucy dating but they are also fucking and somehow keeping it quiet." Ana says. Gajeel nods and takes a sip of water that was brought to the table.

"As subtle as ever dear." Benno rubs her back and she raises her eyebrow at him.

"And don't think I don't know what you two are trying to do." Gajeel points at Ana and Benno.

"What are you talking about dear brother?" Ana smiles innocently.

"I know you two are trying to get pregnant." Gajeel says. Levy squeals happily.

"Really?! Oh that is so exciting!" Levy smiles widely.

"Well we were going to try and keep it under wraps till after that first trimester but we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet. We've only been trying for a week." Ana says.

"You are definitely pregnant, more than a week too." Gajeel says.

"Really?" Benno asks happily.

"Yeah, I don't know exactly how long but I can tell it's at least a month if not more."

"Wait how do you know?"

"The nose knows." He points at his nose. "And occasionally I can hear the little heartbeat if it's quiet enough." He shrugs. "But to be fair though I didn't realize it until right before you went on the mission."

"Okay, this is awesome." Ana smiles and puts a hand over her stomach.

They order their food and spy on Natsu and Lucy until they leave. They eat and tell some stories like how Levy and Gajeel met which Ana did not like one bit but Gajeel assured her that he wasn't a horrible person anymore. They walk out and are about to go separate ways when Gajeel tells Ana she should go see Wendy about the baby. Ana and Benno nod and walk home in high spirits of their news.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Discovery

Ana and Benno get to the guild early to be sure to catch Wendy before she heads over to Porlyusica's or goes on a mission. They see the girl with a mission form in her hand about to leave when Ana stops her.

"Hey Wendy I don't think we have been properly introduced." Ana smiles.

"I don't think we have but I have seen you around." Wendy smiles back.

"I hate to hold you up and Benno and I will pay you but we have a favor to ask of you and it needs to stay under wraps." Ana explains somewhat quietly and Wendy looks apprehensive. "I promise you it's nothing weird it's just that you have medical abilities and I think you can help us."

"Okay…What's up?" She sits down with Benno and Ana.

"I found out yesterday that I'm pregnant and would it be possible for you to help us with what's going on? You know, the gender, how far along I am, if something is wrong and anything else." Wendy looks giddy with the news of a baby.

"Of course I will help you!" She grabs Ana's hand and practically drags her to her apartment at Fairy Hills while Benno follows behind.

"Why are we going to your apartment and not the infirmary at the guild?" Ana asks.

"Do you really want people asking questions?" Wendy retorts.

"Fair point." Ana says.

They get up to Wendy's apartment and she lets them into a small cute room with a small kitchen off to the side and a tiny couch in the middle of the room with various medical books spread everywhere and two chairs that face the couch with a coffee table in between.

"Sorry it's such a mess but Porlyusica has had me studying intensely for a while." She moves some books off of the chairs and the couch. "Please lay on the couch Ana. Benno can you please sit in one of those chairs?" She asks politely.

"Can I move the chair so I can see what going on?" Benno asks.

"Sure, no problem." She smiles. Benno moves the chair over and Wendy sits on a small stool beside the couch where Ana is lying.

"This will feel warm." Wendy says as she closes her eyes and her hands hover above Ana's still flat stomach. Benno and Ana just watch in awe of this small girl using incredible magic. "Okay so your babies are completely healthy." She smiles and Ana and Benno look stunned.

"Wait babies as in plural as in two or more?" Benno asks.

"Yeah, there are two. Two fraternal girls." Wendy says enthusiastically. Benno looks to Ana who looks just as shocked as he does. Soon the shock wears off and he kisses her forehead.

"Two little girls Ana, we are going to have two beautiful little girls." Ana comes out of her shock and holds Benno's hand.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Benno asks excitedly.

"Well their magic type is unclear still but they will most likely be like Ana and have to choose their magic. And you are a month and a week along so your due date will be around the first few weeks of December."

"That you so much Wendy." Ana leans up and gives Wendy a hug.

"It's no problem really, and make sure to come to me if anything happens or you have any questions. I will also have to check up with you monthly so don't go anywhere anytime soon." Wendy says. "I will have to tell Porlyusica to make sure not to do anything important during December because we are going to be expecting babies!" Wendy sounds overly excited and the couple just giggle.

"Slow down, that is still months away. We have time to discuss the arrangements." Ana says trying to calm down the little blue haired girl.

"I know but it's so exciting! The first Fairy Tail babies when everyone is here!" She thinks to herself for a moment. "When are you going to tell everyone?"

"Well we wanted to wait until three months so if we lost them then no one else would know but said that they are healthy…maybe sooner?" Benno asks Ana.

"Your babies are completely healthy and you won't be able to hide it much longer anyway. In a few more weeks you'll start to show. Remember there are two in there so you'll get twice as big and way faster."

"Well since the babies are healthy I guess we can tell the guild as soon as we get back. Plus I doubt Levy can hold her tongue around Lucy." Ana says and smiles.

Once they leave Wendy's apartment, Wendy leaves to go on her mission and the couple headed back to the guild.

"So are we really going to tell them today?" Ana asks.

"Yeah, I think we should." Benno wraps his arm around her waist.

"Since its twins we need a new place." Ana says.

"Fuck, I hate moving." Benno groans unhappily.

"We don't have to move right away, just when they start getting older they will need their own rooms." Ana says while running her hand over her stomach.

"What's wrong with sharing a room?" Benno asks.

Ana raises her eyebrow. "I know from experience how bad it is to share a room. When Gajeel and I were little we shared a room and we always fought over everything especially over the bathroom."

"Okay point taken." He shrugs.

* * *

They reach the guild once again and they walk in awkwardly. And find Gajeel and Levy sitting near the back.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Levy asks.

"We saw Wendy this morning. The babies are healthy." Ana smiles.

"Oh well that's great…Wait did you say babies? As in plural?" Levi asks loudly.

"Yes, twin girls actually." Benno says calmly and Levy looks like she is going to explode.

Lucy walks over because of the small commotion they were causing.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asks.

"Oh nothing much, we just told Levy and Gajeel that we are having twin girls." Ana smiles.

Lucy is at a loss for words and then she finally screams. "You're pregnant?!" Everyone looks over at the married couple.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag." Benno smiles.

Everyone comes rushing over and starts asking questions and congratulating the couple all at once. And they can't keep up so Ana stands on the table and starts shouting all the information they know. "We are having fraternal twin girls, they are healthy and are due in December, we do not know what magic they will use yet and yes Cana I am sure Benno is the father." Cana laughs.

"Any other questions?" Ana asks while still standing on the table.

"What will the names be?" Mira asks.

"We haven't gotten that far, in fact we haven't prepared anything yet because we just found out I was pregnant yesterday and found out all the information today from Wendy."

"You should name one of them Natsu!" Natsu yells. A bunch of other people start screaming their own names.

"We will not be naming our children after anyone in the guild." Everyone groans.

"Who will the godparents be?" Lucy asks.

"Well Gajeel will be the godfather." Gajeel looked flabbergasted at this. "And the godmother is still undecided." All the women rush to the front of the crowd and start begging for the position especially Erza and Lucy.

"This will not be a competition, we will choose who we think is best in due time." Ana gets down from the table and sits next to Benno.

"That went better than expected." Benno said.

"I thought it would have been worse than that." Ana says.

"So who will the godmother be?" Benno asks.

"Well I don't know, do you have an idea?" Ana asks.

"What about Levy? She is with Gajeel and she loves kids. It would be perfect." Levy hears what they were discussing and freaks out.

"You guys want me to be their godmother?" She starts tearing up.

"Yeah, are you okay with that?" Ana asks.

Levy responds by hugging Benno and Ana tightly. "I would be honored. Gajeel and I will make the best godparents."

Ana moves over to Gajeel and put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to get an aunt for my babies." She points toward Levy. "Get the hint? She loves you unconditionally. Even after what you did and I'm not stupid I know you've been nervous around her lately, just ask."

He is speechless for a second and then turns to Ana. "You are wise sometimes big sister." He briefly hugs her and then takes Levy's hand and starts dragging her away.

"So does this mean I need another quote on my arm?" She yells.

"That's exactly what it means." He grins and pulls Levy outside.

Gajeel takes Levy to the park right outside of the guild with the big tree where Gajeel had hurt Levy so many years ago.

"Why are we here Gajeel? Shouldn't we be inside celebrating the babies with everyone?" She asks.

"I got permission from my sister to stop celebrating and to bring you out here with me to celebrate something different." He says coyly.

"What are you getting at Gajeel?" She asks looking apprehensive.

"Shrimp, we have been through a lot together. We met right here and I caused you pain and suffering but you forgave me. We've fought together and protected each other. Hell we even disappeared together for seven years." She giggles clearly not catching on yet. "And I want this spot not to represent pain but to represent us." He gets down on one knee and pulls out a box from his pocket.

At this point Levy knows exactly what is going on and starts crying with her hands covering her mouth. He pulls out a handmade ring with swirling designs around a large diamond in the middle.

"Will you marry me Levy McGarden? Will you be by shrimp forever?" He smirks as she nods yes, unable to speak because of how shocked and moved she is. He takes her left hand and slides the ring onto her petite little finger. She then wraps her arms around his neck and holds onto him tightly.

Finally able to speak she says, "Yes, absolutely yes Gajeel. I love you so much." She sniffles.

"Can you not tell anyone what I said?" He laughs. "I have an image to keep up and what I said was kinda soft."

She giggles and slaps his chest lightly. "Stupid Gajeel."

* * *

The next day was filled with anther celebration since Gajeel and Levy had gotten engaged the night before. Ana bought Levy some bridal magazines and she and the girls were going through and planning the wedding already and Gajeel was sitting at the same table enduring what was happening.

"So what do you want the colors to be Lev?" Lucy asks.

"Hmmm, I don't know. What do you think Gajeel?" Everyone directs their attention to Gajeel who crosses his arms.

"I don't care, but no girly shit." He huffs and walks away to the bar.

"Well he was helpful." Lucy says dejected.

"Maybe you should have Gajeel help you plan, I'm sure the boy who used to play dress up with his sister is in there somewhere." Ana giggles.

"Oh! I have an idea! Maybe you guys could do a Halloween wedding?" Mira suggests cheerfully.

"That's perfect Mira! It would be like a huge costume party! That's not girly at all but it would still be fun and we could do so much stuff with that!" Levy says excitedly. "But isn't that a bit soon? I mean it's only six months away."

"That's plenty of time. Benno and I got married after two days of being engaged." Ana smiles.

"You still need to tell us what happened that night." Cana says.

"And I said never." Ana retorts. "Anyway just ask Gajeel if it's okay to make the date that early."

Meanwhile Gajeel was at the bar with Laxus chatting.

"You do realize they are going to plan the entire thing without you right?" Laxus says motioning over to the table full of girls.

"Oh I am fully aware. I won't have to do a thing except show up." Gajeel sighs and sips his drink. "I swear if I have to wear pink I'm going to hurt someone though."

Laxus laughs. "Me too man."

"Gajeel!" Levy calls and waves him over.

"Well, the shrimp calls." He sets his drink down and drags himself back over to the table while Laxus makes the whipped noise.

"Let's go get dinner somewhere Gajeel we have some stuff to talk about." Levy says happily as she skips to the door. Gajeel follows and grabs her waist on their way out.

"What do you wanna talk about Shrimp?" Gajeel asks.

"Well what do you think about having a Halloween wedding?" She asks looking up at him happily. "It would be like a costume party and it wouldn't be girly."

He ponders for a moment and looks down at her. "Sounds good short stack, but are you going to have enough time to plan?" Gajeel asks and secretly really excited about the wedding plan.

"Yeah six months will be plenty of time. I mean it's only the very beginning of May, we should be fine. And it's before your sister has the twins." Levy starts talking quickly about her ideas and time and scheduling and Gajeel laughs and puts his hand on top of her head.

"Slow down Levy, six months, remember? Plenty of time." Gajeel ruffles up her hair making it crazier than it already was.

* * *

Ana and Benno were home, Ana was cooking a quick dinner while Benno was unpacking more boxes including an old camera. He gets an idea and sneaks up behind his wife.

"Say cheese." He says loudly and Ana whips around startled as he takes the picture.

"Jerk." She says and turns around to the stove. The picture comes out of the camera and he starts shaking the picture lightly. She flicks her finger to the picture which makes it over develop and ruins it.

"You are no fun sometimes." He pouts and sits down at the kitchen table. She laughs and serves two hot bowls of homemade spicy vegetables over white rice.

"Oh I am plenty of fun, that's how we made these two." She point to her stomach and he smiles.

"Isn't it a little unreal that we are going to have babies? I mean we just decided the other day and here we are talking about them and they will be here in a little under 8 months." Benno exclaims happily.

"Yeah it's kinda weird. Especially since I don't feel anything happening yet." Ana says and shrugs.

"Soon enough love." Benno kisses her hand from across the table and then picks up his fork to start eating.

"Isn't it weird I haven't had morning sickness yet?" Ana asks.

"Don't jinx it Ana, they might hear you and make you sick." She giggles.

"They can't hear me yet, they don't even know what I'm saying." She replies and takes a bite of food.

"Mhmm, keep telling yourself that. When you wake up with morning sickness one day I'm not sympathizing with you."

"It'll probably happen one day but I'm hoping it won't at all. Plus, this isn't even your problem. It's my problem to deal with." She snaps.

 _ **One week later…**_

"I think they hate me." Ana groans while hugging the toilet.

"I told you not to jinx it." Benno says while handing her a cool washcloth.

"But it's not even morning sickness, its night sickness. Not to mention they hate it when I eat meat. It's like they want me to be a vegetarian. I'm not a fucking rabbit." She lays down on the cool tile of the bathroom with the washcloth on her forehead.

Benno runs his hand through her hair lightly. "And you said you didn't need me." He laughs. "I'm the only one who can deal with you while you act like a whiny sick baby." She gives him a death glare. "Don't give me that look, you know I'm right. And you better not call your brother and tell him I'm being mean because I'm not, this is just payback for what you said. I will be nicer in due time." She responds by leaning over the toilet and being sick again.

Benno sighs and stands up. "I will go get the salted crackers."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Time Passing

Five months have passed and Ana is as big as a house and it's officially one month till Levy and Gajeel's wedding. During the five months Benno and Ana have become like family to the guild and they are all now inseparable. Gajeel and Benno are now best friends and Levy, Lucy and Ana have become close nit friends. Lucy and Natsu finally started dating, Levy and Ana have been teasing her non-stop about the subject. The nursery for the twins is done for the most part except for buying more clothing and diapers. Benno and Gajeel have been going on missions together and have been trying to get as much money as possible before the wedding and the babies. Ana isn't getting sick anymore and she is able to eat meat again, making it seem like the babies really were punishing her. But today is the day of Ana and Benno's baby shower and everyone was very excited.

"You guys didn't have to do this, we have nearly everything already." Ana said while waddling over and sitting down at a decorated table.

"Yes we did, we couldn't be here when Bisca and Alzack had Asuka so we want to do everything for you two." Mira says while setting down drinks.

"Well I guess the least we could do for you guys is tell you their names." Benno says and smiles at Ana since they had planned on doing this anyway.

"Oh yay! You haven't even told me yet!" Levy squeals and shakes with excitement.

"Well we won't know until we see them which name will go to whom but the names are Chie and Hikari." Ana says.

"Those are beautiful names." Lucy says and everyone else says their compliments.

Everyone talks for a while, played various games that they had set up and ate the food. Everyone was having a nice time and just relaxing for once.

"Okay present time! Open mine first!" Erza yells and thrusts a present toward the couple.

"Thank you Erza, but you didn't have to get us anything." Ana said while opening the little pink box. When she opens it she sees two cute little pacifiers that say big sister and little sister.

"Since even though you and Gajeel are twins you still call him baby brother, I thought it would be cute to have these for the girls." Erza says with a smile.

"They are perfect Erza thank you, I will be sure they use them." Ana says taking the small box and setting them aside.

Wendy brings them her present and sets it on the table.

"Wendy you really didn't need to get us anything with how much you are helping us." Benno says.

"I didn't have to but I wanted too, plus it's from Porlyusica too." Wendy smiles. Benno opens this present and sees little onesies with flowers and lady bugs and matching hats.

"Wendy they are so adorable thank you and tell Porlyusica thank you as well." Ana hugs the girl and she skips away.

"Go ahead and keep opening presents Benno, I'm going to head to the bathroom, the girls are playing hacky-sac with my bladder." Ana says and gets up to go to the restroom. She turns a corner to go to the restroom when she is hit over the head sufficiently knocking her out.

"Hey has anyone seen Ana?" Benno asks worriedly.

"No, not since she went to the restroom." Levy says.

"But that was like 30 minutes ago." Lucy says as she starts walking toward the restroom. She turns the corner to a smear of blood on the floor with a note close to it. Lucy picks it up with shaky hands and then screams after she read it.

"What is it Lu?" Levy asks with Benno and Natsu right behind her.

"It's a death threat, the letter says that Benno must bring the boy back or else they will sacrifice the children once they are born." Lucy had tears streaming down her face and Benno takes the letter and looks pissed.

"How did he live?! Everything was burned to ash. It's the mother fucker that Ana and I took down on this last mission." Benno punches the wall and leaves a dent with cracks. "Fuck!" He goes to run out the door but Gajeel stops him.

"Listen we will find who took Ana, but we need to work together or else she or the girls could end up hurt." Gajeel looked pissed as well but was somehow holding himself from running to help his sister. "Listen we will make up a small team to go on a search and rescue to find her, you know the area we are going so you will take the lead Benno." Gajeel says sternly.

Benno takes a deep breath and starts strategizing with everyone. It was then decided that he would take Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel and Natsu with him. "Why not us? Ana is our friend." Lucy says referring to herself and Levy.

"Because you two aren't crucial for this mission, I'm sorry but everyone in this group has a big role to play." Benno says.

"Why is Romeo going?" Macao asks looking concerned for his son.

"He will be a decoy and don't worry I promise your boy won't get hurt, he is a tough one ya know, he's gotten a hell of a lot stronger over the years." Natsu says making Romeo smile.

"And why is Wendy going?" Carle asks.

"Because if something happens to any of us I want her there to back us up and heal us if necessary." Benno says. "Okay go home and pack your things the next train is leaving in an hour, don't miss it."

 _ **Unknown location near the decimated cult house**_

Ana slowly wakes up to a huge headache on the right side of her head and looks around groggily with half opened eyes. She tries to move her arms to stretch and rub her eyes but she feels that she is handcuffed to an iron bed. At this point she freaks out and tries to use her magic but feels herself getting drained from trying.

"I see you are finally awake." A man with a hood on steps into the room and Ana looks scared.

"Who are you? Why did you take me?" Tears start streaming down her face, she has never been this helpless in her life and it terrified her.

"Oh you know who I am Galiana." He says her name like its venom. "You have managed to ruin my plans for my lord twice now, so instead of possibly being found out by you again I decided to just take you and sacrifice your children instead of that boy." She sees him smile from under his hood.

"Don't you dare touch my babies I will rip your heart from your chest personally if you try." She snaps at him and struggles with the handcuffs.

"Oh don't worry, you will have time with your children after all I'm not taking them until they are born." He says and starts to walk out of the room.

"Benno will come and find us, he will kill you as soon as he gets the chance." Ana says with tears in her eyes.

"I would like to see him try." The man walks out and Ana lays her head down in defeat. She tried to contact Benno through her mind a few times before she gives up from her head hurting to bad.

 _ **On the Train**_

" _Benno."_ Benno hears his wife in his head.

"Ana where are you?" He says back on edge. "Ana?" He asks. No response. "Ana please say something." Still no response.

"Fuck." He says audibly.

"What?" Gajeel asks.

"She managed to talk to me but then I felt her mind go blank, all I got was her saying my name." Tears swell in his eyes but he pushes them back.

"She's a tough cookie Benno, she'll be fine." Gajeel says and puts a large hand on his shoulder.

"I know she is the strongest person I know but Gajeel this guy that has her is a fucking nutcase. That mission we went on was to save a boy from being sacrificed to his god. He had managed to put everyone in that city under a brainwash spell." Benno says clenching his fist.

"Did she ever tell you the story of how we got separated and how our parents died?" Benno shook his head.

"Yeah, what about it?" Benno asks.

"Well she was the one who had her magic and managed to save me, she pushed herself so hard she used up all of her magic and passed out while helping me. I thought she was dead Benno, I thought she had died trying to save me. The point is she will push herself and her loved ones to survive. She always survives despite how shitty the situations are. You should know, you've been married to her for five almost six years." Benno looks down at his hands and starts playing with his wedding ring.

"Your right but I'm so scared. That nutcase has my wife and my little girls. I don't think I could live without them." Benno sighs. "But I'm sure your right and that Ana and the girls are fine. Ana is probably going crazy mama bear on the bastard right now." Benno laughs grimly and Wendy and Natsu look at him worriedly.

 _ **Unknown location**_

Ana had finally figured out how to get out. She remembered that she had bobby pins in her hair that held the hair from her face. She managed to scoot herself up to where her hands could reach the bobby pin and she took it out and shaped it so she could unlock the handcuffs. She starts fiddling with the lock and just as she was about to get it the man walked back into the room carrying a tray of food. She hides the pins in her fist and looks at him like she is going to rip his throat out.

"Don't look at me like that or else I'm going to have to teach you otherwise." He takes out a knife and runs the unsharpened end it over her cheek. She flinches away from the cold metal. "I'm going to feed you and you will eat or else there will be punishment especially since the little one depend on you." He smiles wickedly.

"Fine." She says.

He helps her eat and gets her to drink a glass of water much to her dismay, she always hated being babied. He eventually leaves and she goes back to picking at the handcuffs. After about five minutes she hears a click and the cuff she was working on opens. She rubs her wrist and starts working on the other wrist, she gets it unlocked a lot faster. She stands slowly and runs a hand over her belly, she feels one of the girls kick and she smiles. He was not going to take away her babies.

She looks around the room and eventually finds a knife that was in the top drawer of a dresser in her room. She opens it and hold it tight in her hand. She tries to get in contact with Benno again and she finally succeeds.

" _Benno?"_

" _Ana? Can you hear me? Are you okay? Are the girls okay?"_

" _Yes I can hear you. We are all okay, I just managed to get out of handcuffs and I've found a knife. I promise I won't take any risks."_

" _Okay, I love you Ana. We are about ten minutes away from where you are, Gajeel picked up your scent and we are on our way."_

Ana smiles. _"I love you too, and tell Gajeel it's his turn to return the favor."_

Ana moves to the door and ignites her fist in light that is carrying the knife. She gently opens the door and pokes her head out to look around and luckily she sees one guard asleep in a chair down the hall. She moves out of the room being as quiet as possible and tip toes over to the guard and sends a nightmare into his head to keep him out for a while.

She stands for a while and listens for any signs of movement before turning a corner and gently walking down the hallway toward a window. She very carefully and quietly starts opening the window and manages to climb outside and close it behind her. She holds the knife in her mouth like a pirate as she scales the side of the two story building. Then she hears yelling from inside and knows that he has discovered that she is missing. She climbs faster and gets to the roof where she makes her way to a tree that over hangs and hides there.

" _I'm safe for now Benno, but he knows I'm gone. I'm hiding in a tree above the house, I'm currently camouflaged."_ She says in her mind.

" _Okay good, stay there. Gajeel will be a distraction while I come and get you. Romeo and Wendy are in town waiting to see if we need assistance."_

" _I feel so helpless Benno, I can't do anything without risking our babies."_ Ana says.

" _Let us rescue you every once in a while."_ Benno says with amusement in his voice.

"Hey bitch! I hope you know you aren't going to touch my sister or get near my nieces ever again!" I hear a very angry Gajeel shout. Soon about ten men come out of the house and the nutcase looks infuriated.

"Where did you take my sacrifices boy?" He shouts at Gajeel.

"Galiana and the twins are safe from your crazy ass now!" He yells back. And then charges at the men, he starts killing one after another and then I see Benno creep out of the forest and start climbing up the side of the house in order to make it to the tree where Ana is hiding. Ana camouflages Benno and she climbs down from the tree and reveals only her face to him.

" _Let's go."_ He takes my hand and we slowly climb down the side of the brick house. Just then we hear Gajeel roar in pain and we rush to the front of the house to see him stabbed in the shoulder and nutcase threatening him.

Ana gets really pissed and throws a ball of light at the man. It hits him in the back and soon consumes his whole body leaving nothing but ash in the grass.

Ana and Benno rush to Gajeel and Ana starts to examine the wound. "We need Wendy, can you call her Benno?" She asks.

"She is already on the way." Benno says.

"Gajeel this is going to hurt really bad but this is a poisoned dagger and we need to get it out of you like right now." Ana says quickly and Gajeel nods.

Ana takes off her sweater she had on over her dress shirt and has him bite it while she grips the dagger and rips it out quickly. She takes her sweater and pushes it to the wound to help stop the bleeding a bit.

"You're going to be okay Gajeel, Wendy is almost here." Ana says softly and keeps hold of the wound but she feels blood starting to seep through.

"Are we finally even sis?" Gajeel asks.

"Yeah we're even. You helped save me and my kids. I can't ask for much more than that." Ana smiles.

Wendy shows up and manages to extract the poison and close the wound partially before the small girl passed out. Ana wraps the wound with a bandage that Wendy had brought and Benno carries Wendy as Ana helps Gajeel up and supports him since he lost a lot of blood.

They come out of the forest and see Romeo wondering around pacing. He sees the group emerge and asks a bunch of question.

"We will answer everything once we get to the hotel room and rest a bit." Benno says and hands Wendy to Romeo and helps Ana to support Gajeel.

They walk to the hotel and up to their two connecting hotel rooms where Natsu was waiting for them begrudgingly.

"I could've come and helped ya know!" Natsu says angrily.

"You were back up encase things really went to shit Natsu, we didn't want to burn down the entire forest and the town." Benno says.

Natsu makes an irritated noise and sits down in a chair. "I could have done better and not gotten stabbed like iron face over there."

"Shut your mouth fire face." Gajeel replies grumpily.

"Shut both your mouths." Ana says.

"Sorry." Natsu says.

"Sorry I guess." Gajeel replies.

Ana rolls her eyes and goes into the other room to lay on one of the double beds. Benno follows her and lays down with her and places his head on her belly so he can hear and feel the twins.

"I was so scared about what could happen to you and the girls." Benno said while running a hand over her stomach.

"I was scared too. He had me in magic restricting handcuffs and he was telling me such horrible things he was going to do to the girls." She tears up. "I couldn't do anything without my magic. Luckily I could pick the lock with a bobby pin I had in my hair."

Benno kisses Ana's forehead and mumbles something.

"What did you say?" Ana asks.

"Gajeel was right, you literally do everything in your power to keep the ones you love safe." Benno smiles and holds her close. "Thank you for staying safe."

Ana giggles and shrugs. "Motherly instincts love."

Everyone settles down for the night and they contact everyone at the guild and updated them and said they would be back by lunch tomorrow. Everyone fell asleep quite content with how the day went.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- Wedding and Baby Bells

It's officially a week before Gajeel and Levy's wedding and they were in a dress shop trying to find a bridesmaid's dress big enough to go over Ana's very pregnant belly.

"This is hopeless! I'm the size of a fucking train and I still have two months to go! These kids aren't normal, they will probably be the size of teenagers before they come out!" Ana groans miserably.

"I think I found something, don't give up hope." Mira says sweetly and hands over a green flowy dress. Ana looks at her apprehensively and then takes the dress and waddles to the dressing room. After about five minutes and lots of hoping later, Ana comes out and it fits.

"Okay we have a winner. Green dress that fits Ana was the last thing we had to do. We are officially ready for the wedding." Levy says happily and claps her hands together.

"Thank God we're done, you've been dragging us everywhere to do wedding stuff for the past four months." Cana says.

"Don't complain, this is a beautiful time for Fairy Tail. Babies, wedding, dating, maybe I will be the one to get engaged next." Erza says with stars in her eyes.

Ana goes and changes back into her regular clothes. A rip is heard in the dressing room and then a long line of profanities and a flash of light with the smell of burning.

"You okay Ana?" Levy asks gently.

"Fuck everything! I'm completely useless, I'm always tired, I'm as big as a bus, I can only wear dresses which I hate, and at this point these babies are going to fucking waltz out of me because they are going to be as big as Gajeel!" Ana yells and starts sobbing within the dressing room.

"Oh Ana, it'll be over soon. The babies will get here and you and Benno are going to love them so much. We are all going to love them so much." Mira says trying to be supportive.

"Well they will be here sooner than you think!" Ana yells.

"But you still have at least a month in a half left." Erza says.

Ana opens the door with her own clothes on, a burnt dress hanging on a hanger and Ana standing in a small puddle. Ana closes her eyes and sighs, "No one freak out but I think my water just broke." Everyone stares for a second and then bursts into action.

"Lucy, you're the fastest runner, go to the guild and tell Wendy, Gajeel, Master and Benno that the babies are coming. Mira, find a way to contact Porlyusica. Levy, Cana and I will go with Ana to their apartment and get it ready." Erza says and they start moving out.

"You think my apartment is the best place to have the babies?" Ana asks.

"Well since your water broke we don't exactly have time to go to the hospital or the guild and your place is closest so yes it is." Ezra says.

"I agree Ana, and at least you don't have to climb stairs anymore since they installed elevators." Levy said trying to be optimistic.

At The Guild…

A panting Lucy busts through the doors and yells, "Ana is in labor!"

Wendy, Gajeel and Benno collectively look at each other and then run out of the guild with Lucy.

"Someone should go tell Master." Macao says.

"I'll go." Laxus says but before he could even step up the stairs, Makarov comes running down the stairs and goes out the door. "Well I think he knows."

At The Apartment…

Levy, Cana and Erza were running around the apartment getting everything ready for the babies as Wendy had told them to months ago. Ana was in her room propped on pillows surrounded by towels and other various things. Benno, Wendy and Gajeel burst through the door and a tired Lucy lays on the floor next to the door. Soon Makarov arrives and Mira with Porlyusica soon after.

Everyone is sent out of the master bedroom except for Benno, Wendy and Porlyusica. Everyone is in the living room pacing or sitting quietly while screams and cursing are heard from the other room.

"I'm worried, what if it's too soon for the babies to be here." Lucy says worriedly, everyone looks at her shocked. "Well I'm just saying what everyone was thinking."

"Your right but they are probably fine, those are Redfox children. Redfox children are always fat and healthy." Gajeel says optimistically and Levy visibly shutters.

"What's wrong Levy? Not looking forward to having Gajeel's giant 12 pound babies?" Cana asks.

"Come on, your over exaggerating, I was nine pounds and Ana was seven pounds. Shorty could do that, right Levy?" Gajeel asks and they hear another scream from the bedroom and Levy visibly pales.

"I'm going to get some air." Levy gets up and goes onto the balcony.

"You just had to scare the poor girl." Makarov says amused.

In The Bedroom…

"You'll be okay honey, Wendy said just a few more minutes and you can start pushing." Benno said soothingly while pressing a cool cloth to his wife's head.

"I now believe women who say this is the worst pain they have ever experienced. These contractions are killing me Benno." She looks up at him and takes his hand.

"Are you ready Ana?" Wendy asks as sweetly as she can.

"As I will ever be."

"Okay go ahead and push Ana." Porlyusica says.

Ana pushes repeatedly while taking short breaks for the next hour.

"One more and the first will be out." Porlyusica says.

Ana pushes and the first baby comes and starts screaming. Wendy takes her and starts cleaning her up and then processes her, taking her measurements, time of birth etc.…

"Is she okay?" Ana asks and Wendy smiles.

"She's perfect Ana, healthy little girl." Ana and Benno look beyond relieved.

"Okay next one is almost there just one push and we will have baby number two."

Ana pushes and the second baby comes out and is handed to Wendy. It takes a few seconds but soon the second baby cries as well. Porlyusica hands over the first baby to Ana who happily takes her and holds her close.

"Welcome to the world baby girl." Ana sniffles and a few tears fall from happiness. "How is her sister?" She asks.

"She's perfect as well we are just cleaning her up now." Soon Ana hands off the first girl to Benno as she accepts the other in her arms.

Wendy and Porlyusica clean up and leave the room to leave the small family to bond. They take turns holding the girls and happily crying.

"Do you know which names they will have?" Benno asks Ana.

"Yes, do you?" He nods.

"We are thinking the same thing." He smiles. "Baby number one with dark purple hair will be Chie and baby number two with black hair will be Hikari." Ana nods in agreement.

"They are so amazing Benno. How did we get so lucky?" Ana asks as Hikari grips her finger.

"I don't know, luck of the draw I guess." He laughs lightly. "What I don't understand is how you've only been pregnant for seven months and we have two beautiful, healthy, six and seven pound babies."

"Maybe my regeneration helped? Maybe it progressed the pregnancy faster?" Ana shrugs and runs her fingers along Hikari's hair adoringly.

Someone knocks on the door and Benno says to come in. Gajeel and Levi peep their heads through the door and then walk in cautiously. Benno hands Chie to Ana and sits in a chair next to the bed, now Ana is holding the two girls and smiling like an idiot. Levy and Gajeel step over to Ana and look at the baby girls.

"They are beautiful Ana." Levy says softly while smiling.

"You've done good sis. Benno, take care of my sister and my nieces or else I will kick your ass." Gajeel smiles and Benno smirks. Levy smacks Gajeel's arm.

"Benno is a good man, he would never hurt the twins or Ana in any way." Levy says sternly. One of the babies fuss a bit and then go back to sleep.

"Can I hold one?" Levy asks. Ana smiles and goes to hand Hikari to Levy.

"This is Hikari, make sure to support her head." Ana says. Levy takes the baby and starts swaying slowly. "Gajeel do you want to hold Chie?" He looks hesitant but slowly takes the baby and cradles her gently.

"They are so impossibly tiny." Levy says while looking at them happily.

"They are even tinier than you shrimp." Gajeel says and laughs softly. Levy puffs out her cheeks and pouts.

"If I had a free hand I would smack you Gajeel." Levy says.

"No violence around the babies, they are going to get enough of that at the guild." Ana says and adjusts herself a bit in bed and winces a bit.

"Are you okay?" Benno asks.

"I just gave birth to two children, I'm going to be sore for a little while. Wendy said I will be better in a day or so." Ana says. "It was worth all the pain to get those two." Ana holds Benno's hand.

"Want me to go out and tell everyone they can come in two at a time to see the girls?" Benno asks.

"Yes, I'm sure that everyone from the guild should be coming over soon anyway, it's starting to get late."

"We can go outside and get the next two, you might want to watch Mira, she might try and take one the way she loves babies." Levy says jokingly while handing back Hikari. Gajeel hands Chie back as well and they both head out of the room.

Everyone comes in to their room two at a time and soon people start showing up from the guild. Mira goes in with Laxus and Mira starts crying over how beautiful and perfect they are, and as they leave the room Mira whispers something to Laxus along the lines of her wanting a baby as soon as possible and he turns bright red. Lucy and Natsu swoon over the twins and Natsu was surprisingly very gentle and good with the babies which made Lucy look relieved. Makarov eventually got his turn and congratulated the two on their children and he teared up from seeing the new generation of Fairy Tail. Erza and Cana came in and Cana had a sort of longing in her eyes while Erza legitimately tried to take Chie, saying that she looked like her and Jallal. After that incident Gajeel made sure to keep an eye on Erza since he was the one to stop her from taking his niece.

After everyone had visited the babies Lucy and Levy offered to stay for the night to let Benno and Ana get rest without having to overly worry about the babies. As soon Gajeel heard Levy was staying he insisted on staying as well to help and in his words, 'to be a good Godfather and Uncle.' So Ana and Benno slept throughout the night while Lucy, Levy and Gajeel took care of the girls which wasn't hard since they slept the whole night and only fussed once each from dirty diapers.

The next morning Ana and Benno had to practically kick out Lucy, Levy and Gajeel to get them to go home instead of staying with them.

"We are beyond happy you guys stayed last night to help with the girls but Ana and I need time with our daughters." Benno says with crossed arms and the three in the hallway.

"But we were just starting to bond with them!" Lucy says.

"No, thank you but go home." He says firmly.

"But we can stay another day to help, it wouldn't bother us." Levy says almost begging.

"Levy, you and Gajeel are getting married in six days, go home." Benno sighs. "You can come visit, but Ana and I need to learn to be parents on our own first. I know they are cute and I know you are growing attached but we need to take care of our children. When we want to rip our hair out, then you can baby sit and we will sleep, until then. Leave!" Benno closes the door and locks it for good measures behind him.

He looks over to see Ana holding both girls and nursing them at the same time while rocking them. "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." Ana smiles brightly making Benno laugh softly.

"It looks ridiculous but whatever works I suppose." Benno says and kisses Ana's forehead.

"And after they are done eating, Hikari needs a diaper change and Chie is getting sleepy so she needs to be put down." Ana says while sitting in one of the rocking chairs they got.

Benno salutes and goes to change the linens in their room along with the baby blankets. Just as Benno is about to finish up he hears a baby start crying and then the other joins in soon after. He walks into the living room to see it is no longer peaceful and Ana is frantically trying to shush the babies. Benno takes Chie and burps her and lays her down in her crib while Ana changes Hikari, burps her and then lays her down as well.

"First crisis averted." Ana says while flopping down on the couch.

Benno sits next to her and gives her a high five, "I think that went well. Divide and concur will be the strategy from now on."

"I agree." Ana says while laying her head back and closing her eyes.

Crying is heard again and they both groan as the other joins in as well. As they get up to go into the nursery they hear a knock at the door so Ana goes to the door while Benno finds out what the girls want.

Ana opens the door to reveal Wendy.

"Hi Ana, I'm here to check up on the girls." She smiles and Ana lets her in.

"No problem, Benno is with them right now. Chie has been triggering Hikari into crying this morning. So that's why they are screaming."

"Ah okay, so Chie is going to be the trouble child then." Wendy smirks. "Good luck with that."

Ana deadpans. "Thanks."

A Week Later…Gajeel and Levy's Wedding

"Levy calm down everything will be fine." Ana says while holding Levy's hand.

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when I'm about to get married and my childhood friends don't even like him!" Levy yells.

"Levy, they are just trying to protect you, but Gajeel is a good man." Mira says happily while holding Hikari.

"My brother wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you Lev, he loves you so much, and you have stolen and weaseled your way into his heart." Cana hands Ana a glass of champagne and then Ana hands it to Levy. "So drink this, shake out the nerves and march your happy blue ass down the aisle and marry my brother and have cute little blue babies." Ana smiles and Levy blushes.

"Yes ma'am." Levy drinks the champagne in one go and then jumps and down a few times to shake out her nerves just as Erza walks into the room.

"It's time Levy, let's go." Levy puffs out her chest and makes her way out of the room along with her bridesmaids. Ana hands over the twins to Benno who had agreed to stay outside with them while the ceremony went on, he could still watch from the glass windows.

Everyone lined up and held their flowers and a soft music started to play as the doors opened and the brides maids started to walk, Mira, Erza, Cana, Ana, and Lucy being the maid of honor. Then the wedding song began to play and Gajeel looked nervous to say the least, he was nervously playing with his hands as they waited. But when Levy walked out wearing her beautiful white dress, he stopped being nervous and just smiled. Most people liked to watch the bride but Ana had always liked watching the groom because of how genuinely happy they seemed. The Master had finished walking her down the aisle and he whispered something to Levy that made her smile and tear up a bit, then Levy took Gajeel's hand and the ceremony began.

After the ceremony that had consisted of quiet crying and beautiful words, they had finally finished and were on their way back to the guild to have the reception. Ana was holding Chie while walking to the guild as Benno held Hikari.

"I'm so happy my brother found happiness, he was so shy when we were little and now look at him." She gestures toward Gajeel holding Levy's waist as they walk. "He found himself a beautiful little soul to marry, mom and dad would be proud." Ana wipes away a tear.

"They would be proud of both of you." Benno smiles softly and adjusts Hikari in his arms.

"When are you going to contact your mom and tell her that she has grandchildren?" Ana asks.

"I sent her a letter the other day, knowing her I should get a reply today or tomorrow. I asked if she wanted to visit so we'll see." He almost cringed as he was saying it.

"I don't know why you don't like your mother, she is so nice and has done nothing but support us." Ana says looking at him firmly.

"Listen, I love my mother but she is a little overbearing. My entire childhood consisted of her hovering over me. When I decided to go off on my own and start taking jobs I thought she was going to have a heart attack." He sighs.

"She just loves you Benno, we are her only family now, and I kinda feel bad that settled down so far away from Hargeon." They finally get to the guild and they open the doors to reveal a beautifully decorated room with a very slight Halloween theme.

"Wow, Mira and Erza did a really good job." Ana says while looking around.

"Yeah they really outdid themselves." Benno said.

Everyone was in Halloween costumes except for the wedding party, even the twins had little jack-o-lantern bibs on to celebrate. There was candy scattered on each table and green, orange and black balloons were the centerpieces. It had a very simple elegance to the room but was also casual enough for a guild wedding. Everything was truly perfect.

"Now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Redfox." Everyone turns around and sees the lovely couple walk in smiling brightly.


	9. Chapter 8

_**So this chapter is a little shorter than what I normally do but I thought I was already stretching this chapter out by the end. I have been really enjoying writing lately and the reviews have been nothing but positive so thank you to all my readers! It means a ton! Love ~Savy**_

Chapter 8- Surprise!

The reception of the wedding went by swimmingly. Turns out Gajeel took some dance lessons for Levy so he wouldn't make an ass out of himself since he has no sense of rhythm or flow. And Levy looked so beyond happy to be with her friends and family on her special day. Everyone ended up showing including Mystogan (Jellal) which made Ezra more than happy. A beautiful toast was made by Lucy and a mediocre toast that turned into a roast was made by Natsu. The night was coming to an end, a few members had passed out drunk around the guild and Ana and Benno were on their way out with the twins.

"I hope you two enjoy your honeymoon." Ana says happily.

"I'm sure we will, I can't thank you guys enough for pitching in to help pay for the tickets for us to go to the resort." Levy said.

"Really guys it's nothing, I just wish we could have gotten you guys something more." Benno replies.

"You got us plenty, our nieces arrived early so consider that a part of the present." Levy smiles and kisses the girls' foreheads. "Now go ahead and go so that way the girls can get some proper sleep and you two look like you need sleep too.

"That's the understatement of the year, all they do is cry, eat, poop, and sleep." Ana says while rocking Hikari. Benno sighs and Chie starts crying. "And there she goes again."

Ana and Benno leave and make their way to their apartment. As they walk they say hello to various people they know. They get into their apartment and Benno lays down Chie in her basinet so he can go through the mail. He gets to a letter and it's addressed from his mother.

"Hey Ana! My mom wrote back!" He yells to his wife as he opens the letter. He starts reading and halfway through Ana comes into the room and she sees him visibly pale.

"Are you alright Benno? Are you getting sick?" She feels her husband's forehead and he looks up to her with fear in his eyes. "Benno, you're scaring me. What's wrong? I can't read minds like you."

"My mother is moving to magnolia to be close to her grandchildren." At this point it looks like he is about to pass out.

"Whoa, wait what?!" Ana takes the letter from Benno and goes to sit on the couch. "Why would she uproot herself from Hargeon? She owns her own business and everything!" Ana starts reading the letter and then she puts it on the coffee table and rubs her face.

"She is retiring and she already bought a place with the money she had from selling her old house. She should be here in a few days. Ana we need to move, we need to convince the entire guild to move and leave from magnolia." Benno says desperately.

"You are being dramatic, we haven't seen her in three years and it's not like you're a kid anymore, look at us." She motions to herself and to the bedroom where the twins are sleeping. "We are full blown adults who have survived together as S-class mages for seven years and we have two beautiful children. I don't think that she will even be paying that much attention to you since we have two babies to take up her time." Ana shrugs and Benno hugs her.

"You're a genius! We will use the twins as a distraction and free babysitting from my mother." Benno exclaims.

Ana frowns and arches her eyebrow. "We get free babysitting from the guild anyway and your mother is a nice woman. I think of her as my mother as well, she is such a nice and gentle woman."

Benno leans against Ana on the couch and groans. "Do we have to deal with her?"

"Yes, she is family and despite you thinking she is some kind of demon, she will be in our lives. Think of our children, wouldn't it be nice for them to know at least one blood grandparent?" Ana moves her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I guess, why do you have to be right and rational all the time?" He asks and kisses her cheek.

"Well when you live on your own and travel for so long you gain wisdom pretty quickly." She sighs and stands up. "Let's go get some sleep while the girls are sleeping." Ana pulls Benno up from the couch and they walk to their bedroom. Along the way they hear some fussing from the nursery. "Your turn, have fun."

Benno sighs and goes into the nursery to see the girls. He sees them still bundled and sleeping soundly next to each other. He smiles, turns on the baby monitor and leaves quietly.

The next day Benno and Ana wake up to happy baby talk coming from the baby monitor. Ana gets up groggily and makes her way to the nursery to see Natsu and Lucy holding the babies and talking to them.

"What are you guys doing in my house?" Ana says with a scratchy just woken up voice.

Lucy and Natsu turn around to see that Ana is still only in her underwear and a small tank top. "We wanted to see the girls before we went on a mission together and you guys weren't answering the door." Natsu says simply.

"So you broke into my house so you could say goodbye to the girls?" Ana raises her eyebrow.

"Yes?" Lucy asks.

Ana just walks away and goes to the kitchen to make coffee. "It's too early to care." She says as she walks away.

Soon Benno gets up as well and goes to the kitchen to see Lucy and Ana making breakfast and Natsu is shoveling pancakes into his mouth. Benno doesn't even question it and sits down next to Natsu and waits for his breakfast. Soon a plate of food and coffee is slid across the counter to Benno and he looks thankful but still drowsy.

"You guys aren't morning people are you?" Lucy asks hesitantly.

"How did you guess? Was it the not caring about anything or the fact that we look like we are the walking dead?" Ana asks and pours herself a glass of juice and sits on a barstool.

Lucy giggles. "Makes sense, I honestly was the same way before joining the guild. This one made it hard to sleep in since he would always break into my apartment." She points to Natsu.

"So is that where that bad habit comes from? Because honestly if I was fully aware that someone had broken into the apartment this morning and I wasn't so tired, you two would be dead right now." She takes a sip of juice and both Lucy and Natsu sweat drop.

"Yeah sorry about that." Lucy says. "But there was another reason for us coming over too."

"And? What is it?" Benno asks.

"Well for our mission Lucy needs to borrow some badass clothes, and if you could do some temporary but real looking tattoos, that would be helpful too." Natsu says smiling.

"Oh okay that's easy enough, I'm a little taller but my clothes should fit Lucy just fine." Ana says and then takes a bite of her food.

"Do you need anything Natsu or is it just Lucy?" Benno asks.

"He needs some too but he isn't happy we will have to wear proper clothing for so long." Lucy giggles and Natsu looks upset.

"Let me guess, you need something to cover the guild symbols? And Natsu doesn't want to wear long sleeve?" Ana questions.

"Yeah pretty much." Lucy replies.

"We will lend you clothing but you guys have to bring them back in the same condition you left with them. What time does your train leave?" Benno says.

"Our train leaves in two hours." Natsu says already turning green from just thinking about the motion sickness.

"Okay, plenty of time. But we need to start now if we want to finish. Lucy and I will take the bathroom so she can try on the clothes and I can do any adjustments to her physical appearance, you guys can take the bedroom and pick out some outfits that will make Natsu look classy yet dangerous. I suggest dress shirts that are rolled up to the elbow and black slacks." Ana says while dragging Lucy down the hall.

Ana goes to her closet and takes out a variety of her older clothes and a few older jackets and boots before going into the bathroom with Lucy.

"Okay so first thing first, we need to dye your hair." Ana says and starts looking through drawers.

"Wait, I don't want to dye my hair!" Lucy squeals.

"It's not permanent, it's just a potion. You think about what color you want, you drink it and then when you don't want it anymore you drink another potion to clear the effects." Ana finds it and hands it to Lucy. "Any hair color besides pink, pink isn't a tough color. Bottoms up!" Lucy looks at Ana apprehensively and then drinks the potion which slowly turns her hair a deep red-orange color.

"Wow, I look like a different person completely." Lucy says while running her fingers through her hair.

"That's the point." Ana smiles. "Okay, now we will work on those tattoos."

"Those will be temporary too right?" Lucy smiles hesitantly.

"Of course, I bought a tattoo pen the other day. It's a lot like what Levy uses for her script magic but instead of the air it works on the skin, and to get it off you just use lemon juice."

"Why lemon juice?"

"I have no idea, maybe because it's random and it's highly acidic?" Ana shrugs. "So what do you want? I must say I am quite the artist."

"Well I don't know, maybe something like yours?"

"You want words of wisdom written on your body?"

"Is that what those are?" Lucy asks while looking over Ana's tattoos on her shoulders.

"Yeah, these words have been helpful into becoming who I am today. Anyway, this won't hurt at all so stay still." Ana begins to draw on Lucy's skin and about 30 minutes later she was done.

"Okay go ahead and look in the mirror." Lucy turns and looks at herself and gasps.

"Wow there are beautiful. Thank you Ana." She runs her hands over the intricate script work and various designs.

"No problem but you owe me a new pen, I used at least half doing that work on you."

"Yeah, no problem." Lucy smiles and then changes into her new attire consisting of a black jean vest, black biker gloves (to hide her guild mark), a pair very tight dark jeans and a red V-neck tank top with her usual boots.

"Well Lucy I do believe you look like a badass." Ana smiles.

"I have to agree with you, it looks like I could kill someone just by looking at them." She giggles.

They walk out of the bathroom and into the living room where we see Natsu and Benno hanging out on the couch each holding a baby. Natsu's hair was now a bluish black instead of pink and he had on semi casual dress clothes.

"Well you two look like the couple from hell, so go and have fun on your mission." Ana says and both the guys look up and see Lucy.

"Well damn Luce that is one hell of a change. It's a good change but damn." Natsu says while looking her up and down. Then the couple grab their bags and leave for the train station soon after.

"Well that was fun." Ana says while burping Chie. "Not every day you get to do a makeover on somebody."

"It was very entertaining to see Natsu struggle with a dress shirt." Benno laughs.

"How bad was it?" Ana asks with a smirk.

"It was like watching a monkey try to figure out a puzzle." He laughs and she laughs with him.

"God I love this guild. Think of how mundane our lives would be without them." Ana sighs happily and holds the now sleeping Chie gently.

"Well we would still be traveling the world and going on adventures together but honestly the novelty of that wore off a while ago. It's good to be in a place to call home and to have a huge guild family and our girls." Benno says happily while looking at Chie and then Hikari who is in a baby swing asleep.

"Life is good honey, and it's only getting better." Ana leans over and kisses Benno softly, careful not to wake the baby.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Train Station 1:00 PM**_

"Where is the train? The girls are starting to fuss." Benno bounces Chie in his arms while Ana puts a pacifier in Hikari's mouth.

"It will probably be here within the next few minutes, it is never too far away from on time." Ana responds as they hear a train whistle. "See, told you."

Soon people started filing out of the train and a woman with ash-blonde hair and bright yellow eyes steps out and looks directly toward Ana and Benno. Ana waves her free hand around excitedly. "June! Over here June!" The older woman smiles and shoulders her bag she has with her.

She walks over quickly and her eyes start to water. "I am so happy to see you two and the babies. Oh my they are so beautiful!" She sniffles and kisses the girls' foreheads and then kisses Benno and Ana on the cheeks.

"We are so happy you're moving here, it's going to be wonderful having you around for the girls." Ana smiles. "Come on, let's drop off your luggage and then go out to lunch, you must be starved."

"That sounds great dear." June answers.

They begin walking toward their apartment. "How was the train ride mom?" Benno asks.

"It was fine, a bit long but that's to be expected since there are so many stops along the way." By this time June was holding Chie and Benno had taken to carrying her bags. June smiles. "I just can't believe I have two beautiful granddaughters. And they look just like you Ana, their eyes are absolutely gorgeous too. Who would have thought that red and yellow would look so stunning?" She swoons. "But they do have Benno's cute little nose and freckles." She touches Chie's nose and she giggles.

"Yes, we were both surprised when we saw their eyes. We were expecting one eye color or the other or even orange, but certainly not red with gold specks throughout." Benno says smiling. "It was a nice surprise to have."

"What I don't understand is how they aren't identical. I understand the hair but that is the only thing I see that separates the two." June says.

"Wendy said that as they grow they will start to differ more." Hikari smiles a cute toothless smile with her dimples showing. "As it is, Hikari has dimples and Chie doesn't and their personalities couldn't be more different. Chie has a widow's peak while Hikari doesn't, Chie also has the cutest little birthmark on her bum in the shape of a crown."

June laughs. "That is quite cute. When Benno was a baby he had a birthmark the shape of a heart on his inner thigh. Sadly it faded over time but it was just the cutest thing in the world."

Ana shot Benno an amused look with her eyebrows raised and he gives her a death glare. "Don't you dare Ana. Mom, the guild doesn't need anything else to tease me with, please don't bring up anything when you are at the guild."

"I will try dear, but if anyone asks then I am liable to tell them." She winks.

"Benno, I love your mother." Ana grins.

"Of course you do, you like embarrassing every man in your life. First Gajeel, then me, occasionally Natsu, who's next Laxus? Gray? Romeo?" He asks.

"I already tease Romeo, and Laxus is a guy who doesn't really get flustered so that's no fun and gray just gets riled up which gets Natsu riled up and then Lucy gets mad at me when they start fighting." Ana shrugs. "There is a weird chain of events that happen at Fairy Tail that I have learned not to mess with."

"So I guess the rumors are true about Fairy Tail being…feisty." June says.

"That's putting it lightly. Really they are good people but they are very eccentric and chaotic to say the least." Ana laughs.

They arrive at the apartment and they set up everything for June so she could stay until her house is ready to move into. Then they walk to the guild together and Ana and Benno take deep breaths before opening the doors. They open them and it's a full on guild brawl but as soon as they see the small family, they calm down relatively quickly and say their hellos. But before they knew it a stray mug came flying at June and it was swiftly destroyed before it could collide.

"Well I'm certainly glad I kept up with my magic over the years." She smiles and walks into the guild, with Benno and Ana trailing behind.

"I didn't know you were a mage June." Ana said confused.

"Yes, I am. I was a part of a guild in my youth but I quit once I had Benno's older brother. I never used it in front of my children when they were young though, it is very destructive magic and well I didn't want to be a bad influence."

"Well what is your magic?" They continue walking into the guild and they get to the bar.

"Deconstructive magic. As you can imagine by the name I can break anything down into its original form as small as I want it to be, but of course the smaller the more magic it uses. The smallest I've managed is cellular level but I imagine I could manage atomic if I really tried." She shrugs. Just then a door crashes open from upstairs and the tiny guild master comes running down and nearly tackle hugs June.

"Oi! Gramps, where did you run off to? You can't avoid paperwork forever!" Laxus yells from upstairs.

June laughs as Makarov cries dramatically. "Um what is happening?" Benno asks.

"This was the guild I was a part of before I left to run the shop and raise you." June says. Benno looks like he heard the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"What? But wait. Dad wasn't in this guild. He was part of a workman's guild in Hargeon. So how?"

"We met on a job, he was working with his guild, I was sent to help protect them while they worked. Your father might have been a powerful mage but he wasn't competent in a fight whatsoever. He was a pacifist and I came from a rowdy, fighting powerful guild. It shouldn't have worked but it did." She smiles. "We fell in love, I got pregnant so we got married, and I left Fairy Tail because I was scared that I would die and leave you all alone." She pauses. "When your father was killed by a group of dark wizards while working on a job, I decided that I would run our little shop and raise my boys." She sighs. "I never wanted you or your brother to join guilds to fight but well, you got your stubbornness from your father. When your brother died, I clung to you and when you left I didn't know what to do so I worked and lived and prayed you would live." She wipes a few stray tears away. "When you came back years later with a beautiful wife I was happily surprised. And then when I got your letter saying I was a grandmother I knew that I wanted to stop living a lonely life and live with my family. I hope that sums it up."

Benno stood there stunned. A few minutes went by of him processing information and finally he responds. "You got pregnant before you got married? Wow, I never expected that."

Everyone looks at him completely deadpan before June bursts out laughing. "I can't believe that is the part that shocks you." She laughs some more.

"Is it a man thing?" Ana asks.

"What is a man thing?" Benno asks.

"You know, being really intelligent and then saying the most stupid thing in the world. You do it, Gray does it, Gajeel definitely does it, and every other word out of Natsu's mouth is stupid." Lucy giggles in the background and Natsu shouts 'Hey!'

Everyone laughs. "So master, do you think I can get my guild mark again?" June asks.

"Yes, of course. As far as I'm concerned you never left the family." He smiles.

"Thank you Makarov." June smiles.

The rest of the day was spent catching up with June and the guild playing with the babies. Everything was going swimmingly and Makarov got to catch up with June which they shared tears and laughs over a few beers. Soon it was time to go and Benno went to pick up Hikari from Lucy when Hikari shocks Lucy.

"Ow!" Lucy squeals. "What was that?"

"What happened?" Benno asks as he takes Hikari and she shocks him too. "Ow! Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yeah, what the hell? Is her magic coming out already?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah. The girls have been showing various magics the past few weeks. We asked Wendy about and she said it's okay for the girls to show some magic but we don't know why it's different almost every time."

"What do you mean different every time?" She asks and people start to listen in.

"Well the magic changes every time they use it. Imagine our surprise when one day Chie is breathing fire and the next she is shifting into animal forms. Or even better when Hikari started glowing and burning her blankets and the next day she burped up ice." He sighs. "Every day is even more of an adventure now. Raising magical babies that like to switch magic and we don't know what's coming is tons of fun."

Ana walks over with Chie. "Most of the time I have to handle the magic tantrums because Benno would get hurt if he did. Honestly I don't know what we would do if one of us didn't regenerate."

They gather the babies and head home. Once the babies were put to bed in their room, they pulled out the convertible couch for June and then had coffee and conversed with each other.

"So. Why am I just now learning that you used to be a part of Fairy Tail?" Benno asks.

"Like I said earlier, I never wanted you or your brother to join a guild. I never wanted either of you risking your lives." She sighs. "If I told you my stories when you were little it would have only convinced you more so."

Benno nods and sips his coffee. "I understand."

Ana stands and starts to walk to the bedroom. "I'm going to leave you two to talk. You need to bond and mend your relationship. Tell stories, cry a little, I don't care. By the time I wake up in the morning I expect some familial love between you two." Ana eyes both of them. "If I can be nice to my brother then you two can forge a good mother-son relationship and not be awkward as hell." She opens the twins' door and peeks in and then closes the door and whisper yells, "Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes dear."

"Good. Goodnight you two." She enters her bedroom and collapses on the bed in exhaustion.

"Wanna wait till tomorrow?" Benno asks.

June laughs lightly. "Hell yes, traveling is awful when you get as old as I am."

"You aren't that old mom, you're only in your fifties. Makarov is old, I don't understand how he is still alive and is still as feisty and power as he is." He finishes his coffee. "I'm going to bed, she's probably already asleep so I can dodge that bullet."

"Thank you son, and goodnight. You'll need all the sleep you can get with the girls. Don't worry about them tomorrow morning I will take care of them." June smiles warmly.

"Thanks mom." He smiles and walks off to bed.


End file.
